New Rider in Berk
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: When Ech washes ashore in Berk she finds out that dragons are real, and ends up training one herself. However, is this dragon to much for her?
1. A New Welcoming

"….. I can taste..salt." Ech's body was slowly being rocked by the ocean. The constant chirps of the seagulls echoed throughout the sea and a faint scent of chocolate.

"Cho-Chocolate?" faintly whispered Ech to herself. She weakly opened her eyes to see the clear, blue sky with white figures circling around her. However, there was a large green figure, the gulls scattered as the figure flew closer. As it did Ech's consciousness slipped away until blackness enveloped her.

Hiccup was rudely, but commonly awaken by the noise on his roof. He smiled to himself as he hauled himself out of bed.

"All right all right Toothless I'm coming" He chuckled as he opened the door and walked around his house and found a pure black dragon looking down on him. Toothless, the NightFury.

Toothless excitedly jumped down to his best friend and impatiently sat there making a subtle, but urgent gesture onto his back. Hiccup smiled and affectionately pet Toothless then climbed onto his back, fitting his iron leg into place and making sure the back tail was working properly.

"All right buddy, you ready?"

Toothless nodded approvingly and launched up into the air. As soon as they reached the sky Toothless quickly fired himself towards Black Heart Bay.

"Whoa buddy! Where are you going?"questioned Hiccup worriedly. The dragon hovered above the bay and pointed down toward the sand.

"What is it Toothless? Oh my gosh! Somebody is down there!" Toothless landed on the bay and sniffed at the body. As for Hiccup he rushed off his friends back and checked to see if the person was still alive.

"She is breathing, quick Toothless, we need to get her back to Berk!" Hiccup picked up the unconscious person and gently placed the person on the NightFury's back, Hiccup himself jumped on and flew back to Berk to search for aid.

Few days pass and Ech still did not regain consciousness. Hiccup was starting to get worried and remained by her side occasionally. She was beautiful, he thought to himself; her long, silky black hair and porcelain skin. Surely Astrid would be jealous knowing that he liked this washed up stranger.

The viking boy let out a deep sigh and gently stroked the head of his dragon, his best friend. Toothless remained still, in deep sleep. Hiccup smiled warmly then glanced at Ech and noticed that she was looking at him.

"AH! You're awake! How are you feeling? Can I get some water?" He ran to his pail of water in the corner and dipped a wooden cup into it.

"Where am I?" Ech asked weakly, her voice hoarse. Hiccup returned to her with a cup of water and sat next to Toothless.

"You are in Berk. The village of Vikings and Dragons."

"Dragons? Dragons don't exist." Ech replied rather coldly

Toothless awoke abruptly and glared at Ech menacingly. Ech jumped in and screamed.

"Calm down! He is friendly, aren't you buddy?" Toothless positioned himself proudly and nudged Hiccup affectionately.

"W-What is that?" Ech asked without taking her eyes off the large, black lizard.

"This is a dragon. His name is Toothless."

"Toothless? That is a rather odd name."

"Yeah, well when I first met him, I did not know he had teeth."

"You said he's friendly right? Could I pet him?

"Of course."

Toothless jumped next to Ech and placed his face closely to hers. His yellowish-green catlike eyes stared right through into Ech's almond eyes. Ech hesitantly placed her hand onto the dragons head. It was smooth, and scaly like all lizards. Toothless quickly moved his head away and made a small grunting sound and motioned towards the door.

"Good idea Toothless. Oh by the way, my name is Hiccup."

"My name is Ech." She smiled and tried to hide a blush. Even though she just met this strange man she liked him.

"Toothless here says we should show you around the place. I warn you though. You might be a bit shocked at first." He chuckled a bit and helped Ech out of bed and towards the door. Hiccup slowly opened the door to reveal a village, full of greenery and a clear sky…. A clear sky full of dragons!

Ech halted at the door and glanced back and forth at the different dragons. All different colors and sizes, one in particular looked like a pile of rocks together. Another with a snakelike body, one looked like its head was to big for its body and needles on its tail. There was another one with two heads, for some reason they seemed to be fighting with eachother.

"Amazing isn't it. Vikings and dragons living together in harmony." Said Hiccup proudly. Ech was astonished. For so long she thought dragons were only mythical creatures, but now, here in front of her was more than 50 dragons flying, fighting, and playing.

"Yeah! That's it Stormfly!" screamed a girls' voice.

"Ah, Here comes a friend of mine."

A girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes appears riding a large blue and yellow dragon. The dragon landed gently next to Toothless and the girl jumped off.

"Hey Hiccup, is this the girl you found?"

"Yes Astrid, this is Ech, Ech this is Astrid best female dragon rider in Berk." Astrid lightly punched Hiccup and smiled.

"Well it's true because I have Stormfly here."

"Well Astrid could you show Ech around Berk? Toothless and I are going to go for a ride."

"Of course Hiccup, a little girl to girl talk will be good. Come on Ech, I'll show you around."

Ech hesitantly nodded. This land of Berk, full of dragons. This was going to be an interesting adventure for her.


	2. Dragon Studies

Astrid was a beautiful girl. She had long, blonde hair that she kept back in a simple braid. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue that matched the cloudless sky. I noticed that when I was near Hiccup that she was a bit flustered. Astrid looks intimidating and I do not want to compete with her, I think.

The large bluish dragon made a small screeching noise and approached Astrid. She patted the dragon softly then turned towards Ech.  
"This is Stormfly, she is my beautiful Deadly Nadder."

"A Deadly Nadder? That's quite a strangle name."

"Well they are very dangerous and poisonous spikes on their tail. Seemed quite fitting. Not to long ago we were mounting their heads on pikes."

Stormfly stood up straight and alert making a small fearful screech.

"It's okay girl, No one will hurt you."

"I can you tell it's a girl?" Asked Ech curiously

"Well for Nadders the females have a lighter hue than males. For others dragons you can't tell."

"Really? Do you think it's possible for me to learn more about dragons?"

"Of course! We have our very own Dragon Training Academy."

Astrid walked down the main path seen in Berk and she gestured for Ech to follow. She did without hesitation, she did however marvel at the scenery. Everything about Berk was different from where Ech grew up. Sternly made wooden houses with insignias of some meaning, some houses shared the same. Different households' maybe. Flocks of sheep with short curved horns and lazed expressions nonchalantly gnawing on grass. They were the strangest sheep she had seen. The sea could be seen at the edges of the cliff with long boats with carved out images of dragons on it. With all this sea the main source of food must be fish Ech thought.

Ech continued to follow Astrid down the path until they reached a circular dome with barbed spikes around the top. The doom was made out of wood and steal, a strange place to hold a Dragon Training Academy. Inside the dome were four other people. One looks rather big so did the pile of rocks with a face near him. Another was rather stout with black hair. Near him was a more lizardlike looking red dragon. This dragon had black spots scattered around and two large eyes right on top of its head. The tongue was forked and it occasionally flicked out. The last two looked like twins. They had long blonde hair and was hard to tell which one was male or female. Between them was a green, long-necked, two headed dragon. This dragon had a more circular head and each had a curved back horn and two tails.

"Hey guys we have a new Dragon Trainer here." Said Astrid.

"A new trainer, how exciting!" Responded the rather fat one.

"It's a girl too! I can totally look cool now! No need to get jealous Astrid." Said the black haired boy.

Astrid punched him and he fell to the ground. The red dragon made a gruff noise, similar to a laugh.

The twins simultaneously approached Ech and inspected her. One had their hair in a braid the other had theirs just straight down.

"Looks rather pathetic to me." Said one

"Do we think she could train a dragon?" Replied another.

Astrid pushed those two away and stood next to Ech.

"Only one way to find out." She said smirking.

"Oh oh! Can we start with Meatlug first?" Said fat.

"Why not Fishlegs, go ahead."

The fat one, apparently known as Fishlegs giddied toward Ech with the large rock, which was supposedly a dragon.

"First, this is my dragon, Meatlug. She is a Gronckle. A boulder class dragon."

"Boulder class?"

"Each dragon is categorized into a class; Fear, Strike, Stoker, Sharp, Boulder, Tidal, and Mystery." Fishlegs says with an enthusiastic voice.

"Okay, so this dragon is a boulder class."

"Gronckles like to eat rocks which fuels their fire power. They have a shot limit of six."

"Dragons have shot limits?"

"Of course. Now, with Gronckles it is impossible to tell between its head and tail. They are also the strongest in the Boulder class."

"That is very interesting." Ech said, actually interested in the strange looking dragon.

The black haired boy pushed Fishlegs away.

"Okay! My turn! I have the most awesome, cool, and powerful dragon ever! Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare." The lizardlike dragon slowly approached and inspected this new youngling.

"Stoker class dragon whose fire is sticky. It can light itself on fire which is why it should be feared! Totally cool right?"

Ech listened closely, intent to learn more about these new creatures she had discovered. She was extremely entranced by Hookfang.

"Okay, I say he talked enough." The straight blonde one pulled the black haired one down. Rather rough and violent people.

"Yeah, Snotlout, you talk to much. We have to show our dragons too dude." Said the braided one.

The two headed dragon approached and both heads sniffed the newcomer then returned to their trainers.

"First of all, I'm Tuffnut." Spoke the straight blonde.

"I'm Ruffnut. Cool names right?"

"This is our dragon BarfBelch. This one is Barf," Ruffnut pointed to the left head. "That's Belch" she pointed to the other. "Or was it the other way around."

"It's the other way around idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot." Ruffnut punched Tuffnut then it quickly led to a fight.

Fishlegs stood next to Ech, telling her about the dragon while the twins fought.

"That is a Hideous Zippleback. Fear class dragon. Two heads, twice the trouble. This dragon is unique because they don't both breathe fire. One head breathes a gas while the other ignites it. Each head has its own personality so they fight often.

Ech smiled, thinking how similar the dragon and trainers were. Astrid whistled, calling her dragon near.

"My turn now. Deadly Nadders are Sharp class dragons. They have the hottest fire of any dragon. However they can't see straight, only side to side. Poisonous spikes on their tail which are very potent."

There is so much to learn about these dragons and Ech, thinking that she had to learn it all made her smile, but also a small headache. All this new stuff that was happening was so sudden, but exciting. She hoped to train a dragon one day. Maybe a Monstrous Nightmare, she seemed to like him.

"So much to learn right?" Said Astrid. "It's starting to get dark out to. We should head back? How about you stay with me tonight I have an extra bed."

Astrid's kindness made Ech happy and she nodded eagerly.

The other teens jumped on their dragon and flew out of the arena. Ech watched amazingly then looked at Stormfly.

"Are we-?"

Astrid nodded and helped Ech on to Stormfly then she jumped on herself. Stormfly elegantly flew out of the arena. Ech who was not at all used to the great speed or being on a dragon at all clutched onto Stormfly for dear life. The dragon slowed down to ease Ech which she noticed and slowly loosened her grip.

The view from a dragon's point was amazing. The feeling of flying was free to Ech, she was excited even though moments ago she was screaming. Astrid and Stormfly both smiled and flew to Berk back to Astrid's house. Moments later Stormfly slowed to a stop and landed near Astrid's house. Astrid jumped off her dragon and helped Ech down. Stormfly walked over to the left side of the house and layed down.

"Stormfly likes to sleep near my window. She always there when I wake up, makes me feel safe."

"That's sweet, also thank you Astrid for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem now let us go get some rest."

Astrid went inside with Ech closely behind her. Tomorrow, Ech thought, she was going to learn more about dragons and maybe find one herself. Even though she just arrived, she was determined to succeed. Now, she was going to prove her determination.


	3. Into the Woods that Howl

Ech was awakened by the rising sun in the window. The light beamed on her face and she woke. She yawned and looked over to Astrid's bed. Astrid was still sound asleep, ever so peacefully. Suddenly a large blue head peered through the window, Stormfly. She made a small croaking sound, which was loud enough to make Astrid wake up. She stood up and smiled at her dragon, the dragon seemed to have smiled back as well.

Astrid jumped out of bed and came to Ech.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thank you again Astrid."

"No problem. We should go get ready, today we have to head to the woods."

"The woods?"

"Yes, we need to get some more food and firewood."

"Sounds simple enough. Are we going now?"

"After we eat, c'mon" Astrid headed o the main room with Ech behind her. She grabbed two pieces of bread and covered with honey, she handed one to Ech. Ech took a bite out of the bread, the honey was very sweet and very delectable. She finished the rest and smacked her lips.

Astrid also finished hers and exited her house. Stormfly was right outside waiting for her. She nudged her trainer affectionately.

"All right Stormfly, we need to go to the woods. Let's go Ech." She jumped on her dragon and helped Ech off. As soon as she was on Stormfly took off like a rocket and launched herself to the woods.

The woods looked like other woods except it had large pieces of land jutting out and standing over 300ft above them. Sea water ran through the forest and throughout the island it looked like.

Stormfly skillfully landed in the forest and crouched to the ground so her trainer and friend could get off easier. As soon as they were off she stood up and stretched her large, blue wings.

"Your Stormfly really is beautiful Astrid. I'm jealous."

"You will get a dragon yourself soon Ech." Replied Astrid reassuringly.

Astrid went down to a shrub with red berries in it. She pulled out a small pouch from her pocket and started placing the berries in it. Ech went to a similar shrub with red berries and carefully picked them. She pulled out a small bag, which was given to her by Astrid when they left the house.

The two girls continued to gather berries for a few hours. While the girls Stormfly was taking a nap under the shade of the trees. It was high noon and the two had gathered a multitude of delicious berries. Astrid got to her feet and turned towards Ech.

"There are some different type of berries and some wild hog down there, it's always good to have extra meat. Can you stay here and gather some more berries?" She asked.

"Of course Astrid, you go on ahead, you taking Stormfly with you?"

"Yeah, it is quicker. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you for your concern though."

Astrid smiled and nodded. She then whistled and Stormfly abruptly stood up and glided down to her master. Astrid jumped on top of her dragons back and Stormfly positioned herself to take flight.

"Make sure you be safe to Astrid."

Astrid waved goodbye and took off to the sky. Within moments she was gone leaving Ech to herself to the silent whispers of the forest.

Ech relaxed on the ground and stared up at the sky.

"The sky here is no different from where I am from. Blue and white puffy clouds and at night, full of glittering stars." Ech said to herself. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Did her old friends miss her or are they glad she is gone? No one really liked Ech, for a reason she knew not. She never had parents, she did however had a caretaker. Her grandma Chessille, although she be long dead, pondering in her grave what her young Ech is up to.

Time rolled by slowly as Ech thought about her grandma and home. She did miss it, but she felt more at home with the people of Berk. Suddenly, a faint, but accurate smell of chocolate pass by her nose. Ech raised her head and turned her head to where the smell was coming from.

"Chocolate? I don't think Cocoa is possible to grow here… Is it?"

Regardless of whether it was or not Ech decided to follow the smell. Although the scent was faint, the source was not far. It came from four, long green trees, but for some reason the trees looked like it had scales.

"Wait… Scales?" Ech slowly backed away from the tree as it started to move. The body of the trees lowered revealing four heads. Each had long eyelashes and long curved back fangs. The heads shared one body, like the two headed Zippleback.

The heads surrounded Ech, each taking their turn to sniff the new creature. Ech, who was both to afraid and astonished to move. This was a new dragon to her, although she has only seen five other dragons.

One head came right to Ech and circled around her body with its long neck. It did not constrict her though. Once the dragon did so it uncoiled itself and placed its head among its brothers. The heads looked at one other and slowly moved them, as if a nod.

Ech looks at the dragon. Its faint chocolate smell and forest green scales. Somehow it looked familiar to her. She did not know why.

The green dragon reared its heads and saw Stormfly in the air. It quickly turned around and flew away with its small wings. Astrid and Stormfly soon appeared landing next to Ech.

"Ech are you all right? Stormfly was warning me and we turned around to see if you were all right."

"Yes, I am fine. But, I think I just met a new dragon."

Astrid paused a moment then smiled.

"That's great! What did it look like?"

"I'll tell you as we head back, we don't want to be late."

Astrid nodded and pulled Ech on to Stormfly's back.

"We will go back now. Stormfly, home."

The Deadly Nadder produced a small roar and lifted to the air, heading back to Berk.


	4. Snaptrapper

"A Snaptrapper dragon, Fear class. Four heads each with their own personality and minds. Like the Zippleback." Fishlegs said to Ech who had told him and the others about her encounter.

"Is said to lure vikings with their sweet smell of chocolate. They also have a very potent acid they can spit at you."

Ech took in every fact that her large friend had said about the dragon. The fact that it could spit acid enticed her, but not just that, everything else. Four heads with different personalities and tastes. It must be difficult to be attached to one body, but have two separate minds.

"Well our dragon is totally better than the Snap dragon thing. Ours can make stuff blow up!" Said Ruffnut proudly.

"Yeah, can your dragon do that? No, that's why ours is better." Second Tuffnut. The twins looked at each other, nodded then clashed heads with their helmets on. They fell on the floor and laughed.

"I will have to get used to that." Whispered Ech to herself. Astrid approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"So, should we go find this dragon? Could be your new dragon."

"Hold up." Intervined Hiccup with his faithful dragon companion by his side.

"The Snaptrapper is very dangerous, it can spit acid and has four heads. You need to be cautious and let us go with you."

Ech smiled at Hiccup for his concern and voluntary accepted his assistance in the situation. Hiccup blushed a bit then turned away. Toothless looked at his friend then to Ech a few times before realizing what just happened. Astrid on the other hand understood it completely.

"Well, I'm a bit busy so maybe Hiccup can go with you." Astrid said gently pushing Ech toward Hiccup.

"Astrid are you su-"

"Yes, now go." She cut off in a polite way, if there is a way to politely cut someone off.

Without further hesitation Hiccup stood near Ech, embarrassed. Astrid hid her jealousy as she climbed on her dragon and flew away. Toothless smirked at Hiccup and gave a laugh.

"Toothless….."

Hiccup and Ech wandered together, with Toothless, in the Woods that Howled in search for the Snaptrapper dragon. Ech remembers vaguely where she met the creature, but not vividly. She was so focused on following the smell of chocolate that she did now ponder where she was headed.

"I remember Astrid and me picking Thorberries, then Astrid left and I smelt the chocolate from…." She looked around the area quickly then pointed southeast. "There."

Ech ran toward where she smelt the chocolate and Toothless and Hiccup followed closely behind her. After about ten minutes Ech halted in front of a large gap between the dense forested trees.

"Here. I found it here." Ech went closer to the location and sniffed. Still a faint smell of cocoa. It was recently here. Toothless stood next to Ech and sniffed the ground then the air. He gave a small growl to his friend who nodded.

"Toothless says it is near. Perhaps we can lure it out." Hiccup reaches into his pack and pulls out a jar of honey. "Fishlegs says that they love honey."

Hiccup unscrewed the jar and let the sweet whiff of fresh picked honey dance through the air. Even Toothless gave a small purr to the delicate smell. I myself was surprised on how sweet honey could smell, if there were any bears here they would be all over the honey. Killing us in the process.

As the fresh smell of yellow nectar drifted in the wind Toothless perked his ears up. He turned his head toward sky and saw a large, 4 headed beast. Quickly, he let out a small cry. Ech looked up as well and saw the dragon, the dragon seemed to have noticed her as well, especially the honey.

Toothless bared his teeth and lifted his wings threateningly standing by his friend protectively. The Snaptrapper softly landed a few feet away from the vikings and dragon. One of the heads looked at the honey in Hiccup's hand, the others focused their attention to Ech. Ech remained motionless against the large green creature. She noticed new features about it that she had not before.

The jaws of the Snaptrapper seemed loose, like they opened like a flower that bloomed in the spring. Its teeth were all around its mouth instead of the upper and lower jaws. The tail was split in two, like the Zippleback.

"Now, go. Just go towards it slow. Show it that it can trust you." Hiccup handed Ech the jar of nectar and stood back, awaiting the results. The dragon now gave all its four headed attention to the viking girl. Ech slowly approached the dragon, shaking a bit out of anticipation. Not fear, she says. The Snaptrapper put its forepaws to the ground and used two of its head to block the path behind Ech.

Ech slowly picked up a leaf from the ground and scooped up some honey from the jar. She approached one of the heads, the middle right, and fed it the honey. It allowed her to feed it by opening his mouth. Ech slowly placed the leaf in the dragons tongue. The dragons head slowly pulled back and swallowed nectar covered leaf gratifyingly. Soon, the other heads closed in on her and opened their mouths, waiting to be fed.

Toothless and Hiccup watched with amazement. This will be the first time they see a Snaptrapper being tamed. Hiccup was also surprised on how swiftly Ech came accustomed to Dragons and learning their behavior. There might be something more to her than what meets the eye.

The Snaptrapper reared their heads, feeling satisfied on the taste of the honey. The female viking was about to retreat but was stopped by the large, green dragon. It glared at Ech hungrily. Toothless gave a small roar and ran towards Ech in attempt to rescue her. He stopped however when he heard laughing. It was Ech.

Ech was scratching under the dragon's chin which made it purr loudly. Once she stopped the dragon grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. It slowly placed her down on its back and made sure she was comfy. Ech herself, felt the smooth skin of the dragon from its back. Her very own dragon. Crap, now she needs to think of a name for it. First off, is it male or female? That may be the new challenge now.


	5. Clovis

Ech and her new dragon, Flourish, Venus, June, and Powder were in the village of Berk together. Finally over a few hours she had discovered that her new four headed dragon was a female, much to her delight. Naming all four of them was a challenge though. She eventually came up with feminine names for her chocolate scented dragon. Starting from the far left was Venus, then June, Powder, and Flourish. All four of them were different, it was a miracle they even agreed on anything and could even work together.

Starting with Venus, she was rather wild and obnoxious. She sought the most attention out of all her sisters. However, she respects her sisters and new friend, Ech. Flourish was rather elegant and let the gruesomeness and vileness of being a dragon to her other sisters. June is supposedly the leader of the single body. If there is a disagreement between the siblings, she appears as the mediator. Lastly, Powder, unlike Sister Venus, she was shy and stayed out of family quarrels. Ech though, found it rather exhausting calling the dragon by all four of their names to gain their attention. So she took it upon herself to name it Clovis when she was lazy or in dire situations.

Once Hiccup and Ech returned to Berk with the new dragon, all the residents of Berk appeared and inspected the never before seen trained dragon. Venus, Powder, June, and Flourish gazed from one viking to another, but instinctively protected her beloved trainer. Fishlegs, who rushed up to get a close up of Clovis, pushed himself through the crowd. Venus noticed a rapid movement of a rather…chunky flesh wearer, and bared its fangs. Fishlegs jumped at the aggressive hissing of one of the heads of the flytrap dragon and hid himself behind Astrid.

Astrid, on the other hand, walked up to the dragon with courage and awe. Venus did not take his reptile eyes off of Astrid as she approached, but relaxed when Ech rubbed her neck telling her that she was a friend. After Venus relaxed Ech attempted to jump off of her dragon, but to no avail until Powder helped her down.

"So you found the dragon I see." Nodded Astrid approvingly.

"Yes. Astrid, this is Powder, Venus, Flourish, and June. But I call them all Clovis when in a rush or something like that."

"And they respond to that?"

"Surprisingly yes, they are quick learners."

Fishlegs jumped out from behind Astrid and began bombarding Ech with questions and facts about the Snaptrapper. However, Venus, for some reason for her dislike for the large chunky one, began to hiss again. Fishlegs yelped and stood frozen in fear, like a stunned sheep. June glared at her sister Venus and gave a small growl, as if a warning. Venus lowered her head, trying to avoid her sisters disapproving lecture.

"Hey! What's that big four headed dragon thing?" Spoke a loud and obnoxious voice

"Snotlout that is Ech's new dragon."

"Awesome! I'm gonna totally ride it!" Shouted Snotlout eagerly as he rushed toward Clovis.

Ech was about to intervene, but came to the realization that Snotlout could be hurt. That thought, although rather sadistic, pleased her. As Snotlout approached Clovis in an idiotic furry, Flourish reared her head back. She refused to be touched by such a disgusting Viking as him. Even though graceful and elegant Flourish preferably avoided violence in any way, she decided to make an exception, just this once.

Flourish made a small gurgling sound and spat a bright green liquid towards the rowdy Viking. Snotlout who was oblivious to the acid hurling toward him at excessive speed continued toward Clovis. Hookfang knew right away what Flourish did and ran to his Master's aid right away. He pushed Snotlout away from the acid, just before it hit and it landed on a nearby rock. The rock sizzled like bacon during a hot summer day and slowly decimated it.

"That acid sure is potent." Astrid said in amazement on how fast the rock vanished.

"Yes yes! I heard that Snaptrapper acid can destroy anything in its path!"Said Fishlegs intuitively, but remained behind Astrid in fear.

Ech was hiding her excitement on how Flourish reacted to Snotlout's outburst. The other dragon's also laughed at him and praised Flourish. Hiccup himself was failing to hide a smile as he was about to ask Ech something important. He took in a deep breath and went over the words in his head.

"Umm, Ech?" Hesitantly spoke Hiccup, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know… Just as friends?" He asked, stuttering over his words.

"Sure why not. That would be fun." Happily replied Ech. Hiccup smiled and ran to Toothless.

"We got some prepping up to do buddy. C'mon, let's go home." He sat on Toothless's back and launched in the air and headed to Toothless's house.

"You know that he just asked you out, right?" Astrid said irritably, but hiding it quite successfully.

"Did he? Well I know you like him Astrid, so nothing will happen okay?" Promised Ech.

Ech walked up to her dragon and waited for one of them to pick her up. Because she wasn't completely sure how to climb on her dragon's back quite yet. Powder grabbed Ech's collar and placed her on their back.

"Well Astrid, I will see you later okay?" She waved goodbye as her dragon flied up into the sky and disappeared.

Hiccup and Ech sat over the ledge overlooking Blackheart Bay. Toothless and Clovis were laying down beside each other and took a catnap. Ech was rather mystified by the scene. The twinkling of the stars and the smell of salty sea water was somewhat of a perfect combination to Ech. There was a soft, but rather chilling breeze that nipped at their skin, giving them goose bumps. Ech didn't mind it though, she was just happy seeing just a beautiful view.

"Hey Ech, I'm glad you were washed ashore… I mean, not that, that is good or anything, but I just mean, I am glad I met you." He said, trying to think about his words before saying them next time. Ech laughed and smiled at the skinny boy.

"I'm glad I could meet you too Hiccup. Especially Toothless and Clovis." Replied Ech as she looked back at the two peaceful dragons. When Ech looked back she focused at the sea. There was a boat anchored by a large formation of rocks.

"Umm, Hiccup. Do boats normally anchor there?" She said as she pointed to the boat. Hiccup followed Ech's finger and saw the boat. His face went from confused to alarm.

"That's not our boat…"


	6. Alvin

"That's not our ship." Hiccup remarked alertly  
"It's not? Then whose is it?" Ech said while she looked at the boat. There were only about three people in the ship. One in particular was a large burly man with a long, scraggly black beard. Pelts of large black bears were adorned around him, as a trophy. On the left side of his hip was a rather large Ax. So large that no normal sized man could possibly lift it up.  
"Looks like three… One is rather larger than the others." Said Ech.  
"You can see them from this far?" Asked Hiccup with a hint of amazement in his voice.  
"Yeah, I try to practice my eyesight. It is easier said than done."  
"Wow….. Anyway! We should tell my father, which also reminds me that I haven't introduced you to my father. His name is Stoick the Vast. Chief of this village." Hiccup put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, calling to his dragon.  
A few seconds later the sound of a Night Fury gliding its wings in the chill of night was heard. Toothless and Ech's dragon landed softly on the grass next to their trainers.  
"Let's go Ech! Just follow me okay?" He jumped on top of Toothless, latched his metal leg into the leather pad at the side of the saddle. That spot controlled his dragon's back wing movements so that he could fly.  
Ech, who was helped by Powder, sat on her dragons back and followed Hiccup back to the village. As she flew away she glanced back at the stranger ship one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hiccup arrived back in Berk, his father, Stoick the Vast was outside with a long, but short in height. Was a pretty light blue and had large, long fangs that overlapped its jaws. It looked like a strong beast, like its Master. Stoick was large, gruff, and rumored to have popped a Gronckle head clean off its shoulders.  
"Dad! Dad!" Bellowed Hiccup as he flew into view of his muscular father.  
"Hiccup. What's wrong lad?"  
"Its Alvin! He's back!"  
"Alvin!?" He quickly sat ontop of his dragon and began to take flight.  
"Hiccup, gather your friends and prepare for a fight! Let's go Thornado!" He reighned his dragon upwards. The blue dragon responded with a thunderous boom of its mouth then lifted its large wings and took flight.  
"C'mon Ech. We have to go tell the others. We'll split up okay?" Then he left with the complete speed of the Night Fury with him. Ech meanwhile floated on the back of her dragon and thought about what to do.  
_Alvin the Outcast? Sounds like a bad character... I will do everything I can to help Hiccup!_  
Ech's heart raced with apprehension and excitement. Her dragon felt this and made an excited shriek.  
"That's right Clovis! Let's go find the others!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has only been thirty three minutes since Ech took up to round of the others. She found Snotlout, who was undoubtedly preening himself by the waterside. The last one she found was Fishlegs, taking a nap with his beloved Gronckle, Meatlug. They were such a cute and...unnatrual pair.  
After Ech and Clovis found those two she decided to go and look for Hiccup. She felt and odd and heartful feeling around him that she couldn't explain.  
Ech arrived at Hiccup's house and landed at the entrance. However, the village seemed... off. Where was everyone? Even the stupid horned sheep were missing. Even the guy with his future predicting bucket was gone. The village just an ominous silence, a very unnerving feeling. Even Clovis was feeling unneasy.  
"Well well. What do we hav'er?" Spoke a gruff and menacing voice. Ech felt a cold shiver go up her spine when the voice spoke. She turned around and looked at the man she saw on the boat. Looking at such a close distance was frightening, but something that Ech noticed was that the man she stood facing looked alot like Stoick.  
"A dragon and its Master I presume. Get 'em." Spoke the man.  
Clovis growled angrily at the large man and spat acid from its four heads towards him. The man lifted his shield to block and twirled metal Bolas quickly. Soon more men began to appear, snickering and surrounding Ech and Clovis with spears, shields, and swords.  
"Wha-!? Who are you!?" Croaked Ech as she pressed closer to her companion. Powder herself laid her head on her shoulder to reassure her.  
"Alvin. Alvin the Outcast. Now you missy are coming with us. You and your dragon."


	7. Outcasts

Alvin chortled maniacally as his crew surrounded Clovis and Ech. The Vikings pressed closer, baring not only they weapons but their teeth. June and Venus returned with growls and spat a fury of acid at the Viking victims. Only about two fell before a tall, rather skinny Viking with an orange beard appeared with bolas.  
The Viking hurled the bolas toward Clovis, aiming for their necks. Ech yelled out to her dragon, in attempt to warn her of the incoming projectile. Clovis did see the Bolas however but failed to dodge it in time. The Bolas wrapped itself around the dragon, constricting her neck and caused her to fall to the ground.  
"Nice shot Savage. Now go get the dragon. I'll get the girl." Spoke Alvin gruffly, which made Ech shudder. Alvin walked through his Viking ranks to reach the girl. Once he did, he grabbed her roughly, probably leaving a bruise later.  
"Move. To the boat." Demanded the hostile Viking. Ech was terrified to refuse him, especially since he could crush her skull in seconds. She went down to the shoreline with Alvin, while the other Outcasts tried to pacify Clovis. She however, once she saw her master consent and walk with Alvin in defeat, she consented also and allowed the Outcasts to lead her to the boat.  
Alvin, showing a tiny but of kindness... If he had any, allowed Clovis and Ech to be shipped on the same boat. As long as they were binded and accompanied by Alvin.  
"Where are we going?" Stuttered Ech  
"We're going to my home. Outcast Island my dear. Hehehe."

-

As time passed Hiccup and Astrid began to fear something terrible had happened to Ech. Worried, Hiccup and Toothless began searching by air in attempt to find her. Stormfly and Astrid helped also.  
After about an hour with no luck Astrid and Hiccup met up at Berk and discussed that she was most likely taken.  
"If she is on Outcast Island Astrid. We have to help her." Said Hiccup, his voice was hoarse for a reason he didn't understand.  
"I agree Hiccup, but we need to have a plan- Hiccup, look!" Astrid noticed a few bodies laying on the ground. Toothless dived down to get a closer look and noticed it was Outcast. As did the others.  
"Their dead. Did Alvin kill them?" Astrid asked. Hiccup walked a little closer to the body and noticed a green liquid.  
"No. Clovis did. By protecting Ech." He stated. "Astrid, go get the others. I need to think of a plan."

-

Outcast island was a barren and eerie place. Unlike Berk, wild dragons ravaged and set fire to everything in sight. Rocks protruded from every corner of the island, indicating its hostility. Slowly, the boat approached the island.  
Alvin pushed Ech and her dragon on the land and into the middle part, where their homes were. The houses we similar to the ones built on Berk, but with the Outcasts had dragon skulls adorned on their houses as ornaments or trophies.  
In the middle of the town was a statue of Alvin slaying a dragon. It was one Ech has never seen before. The wings were large, probably about as large as a Night Fury's. The head was large and it's teeth, log and sharp. Its body was sort of shaped like a Nadder. On the head were spines and all the way from top of the neck to the tail were spikes.  
"Admiring my statue? It is one to be awed at. But we must go to the arena now." Proclaimed Alvin.  
"What arena?"  
"You'll see." He shoved Ech further down the village, but her dragon was led away somewhere else. Alvin approached the arena and nudged her toward the entrance. He slammed the gate shut and yelled out something incoherent to Ech.  
Soon the sounds of a barred gate opening could be heard. Ech turned her attention to that and saw complete blackness then a sudden blue flash. After the flash, she saw a large dragon. The dragon from the statue.


	8. Skrill

**Be warned! This story isn't as well written as the others. My apologies.**

The dragon looked very similar from the statue, but was obviously larger. Its scales were a nice deep purple, a lighter tint was around the tail and jaw area. The dragon did not have forearms like Toothless, but had its hands on its wings, like a Monstrous Nightmare. Short jolts of electricity sparked from the dragons scales. Up close the beast looked more menacing than it did with the statue being slain by the infamous Alvin.

Ech slowly backed away from the terrifying dragon. The dragon however saw her as a delicious meal that the buff viking had thrown down. It pressed closer to Ech, each step responding with sparks. Then the dragon bared its fangs and growled.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be train the beast girl! So go on!" Spoke Alvin gruffly.

"You want me to train that!? That's impossible!" Yelled Ech keeping her distance from the large dragon.

"Well then you will die. Just like everyone else who tried to tame that beast. What was it called again? Savage!" He growled making his lackey jump and stutter, answering his boss's question.

"A-A Skrill your buffness."

The dragon gave a thunderous roar which made Ech scream and run. However the arena was much like the one in Berk. A steel door prevented her from escaping and sharpened pikes mocking to be a ceiling. The only difference was that this was a place for dragon killing not for taming. The dragon ran after its prey at full speed, running on all fours.

Alvin was losing his patience. He growled and turned toward his right hand man, Savage. He gave him an idea which made Savage smirk and nod. Alvin returned his attention to the girl running in terror from the Skrill.

"All right girlie…." His voice was drowned by her screams. He cursed then hit the pikes with his axe, making a loud _twang_ sound. Both the Skrill and Ech stopped and stared up at him.

"Listen. You either train this dragon or I kill yours? Okay. Now continue to what you were doing. I found it rather amusing. Besides, if you don't train it I'm going to have to kill it anyway then you. Killing two dragons with one axe." He bellowed.

The Skrill and Ech looked at each other than back at Alvin.

"Did we just agree on something?" Whispered Ech to the Skrill. It approached her, but calmly and not threateningly. It put its large head near her head and purred a little. Ech smiled and whispered something into the dragon's ear. A plan. A plan that they both agreed to.

Ech started running and screaming again and the Skrill following behind her. Chasing her obviously, but something seemed off. The Skrill cornered Ech and launched at her, mouth gaped opened intending to eat her. Well, that is what Alvin thought. Ech circled around the dragon as he rushed forward. She jumped onto the Skrill's back and pretended to harm it. The Skrill however was playing along as well, pretending to be harassed.

The Skrill pretended to faint and fell on the floor, pretending to be defeated. Alvin stood up and clapped his hands, congratulating the girl.

"Well done girlie. Now. Step back while we take the beast." Ordered Alvin.

Ech did as she was told and stepped away. She gave the dragon a soft pat on the head before she did so. Alvin appeared soon afterwards through the front gate and with a few of his cronies. He ordered them to tie up the dragon while he killed it.

"What! You can't do that!" Screamed Ech running toward Skrill, but was deterred by outcasts. They held her by her hair, tightly.

"I can do whatever I want girl. I am Alvin. I listen to no one. Now Savage, bring me my axe." He gloated as Savage passed him his axe. He raised the axe and was about to execute the beast when it opened its eyes and swung its wings at Alvin. The impact made Alvin fly to the opposite side of the arena.

Ech smiled seeing that the dragon had not been harmed. The dragon went to go aid Ech next, firing a bright blue fire at the outcasts holding her. They ran in fear from the dragon, not even attempting to help Alvin. The Skrill walked up to Ech and purred. She smiled and climbed onto the dragon's back. Alvin growled and picked himself up from the floor.

"How dare you girl! You and that dragon will pay!"

**Sorry this one isn't as well done as the others. Had to finish it today. Next one should be Much better…. Well from my standards.**


	9. A New Friend

Alvin roared in anger. To be thrown about in such a manor, without his permission was unquestionable! His eyes were red with fury. He charged at the Skrill and Ech at full speed, not even thinking of allowing the two to live now.

The Skrill, not allowing anyone to hurt his new friend, gave a thunderous roar and spit a large blue flame at Alvin. Cart wheeling out of the way Alvin dodged and chucked his axe at Ech. Knowing that if you kill the rider, the dragon would be lost. The Skrill swiftly moved away from the attack and shot another blue fire. Not at Alvin or any of the Outcasts though, but at the pike roof, leaving a large hole. Big enough for both of them to squeeze through and escape.

A swarm of outcasts came pouring into the arena, armed to the teeth. Ech looked worried, but patted the dragon on the head. That made her feel safe, being with a dragon. She loved them, she truly did. The Skrill, as if sensing her feelings gave a slight purr then spread its wings.

"Stop them you idiots! Don't let them get away!" Growled Alvin running at Ech and the dragon again.

To bad the Skrill didn't hesitate to take flight once he was ready. It launched itself toward the hole it made, folding in the wings at the right moment to fit through. Both successfully making it through unscathed and away from Alvin. Ech and the Skrill looked down at them from the sky and smiled.

"Take that Alvin! This is what happens when you mess with us!" Yelled Ech mockingly.

"I will hunt you down girl! You and your dragons!" He paused them laughed. "I Still have your precious Snaptrapper!" Saying nothing else Alvin ran to where he was keeping Clovis.

Ech gasped, a tear running down her face as she mouthed the word _No_. She pleaded to her new friend to find her dragon partner Clovis. The Skrill complied easily and flew took off in search for Clovis.

"Thank you…. You know, you don't have a name do you?" The Skrill gave her a quick glance before surveying the area. Occasionally he would roar, trying to communicate with Clovis. So far there have been no responses.

"I'll give you one." Ech thought for a moment then thought back to the unique blue fire the Skrill had.

"How about…. Bluelight?" Sounding proud of the name. Bluelight spit out a small blue fire, approving of it as well.

The two flew in silence for what seemed hours. Soon though the silence was broken by a faint, but distressed call. Actually four distressed calls. Bluelight stopped flying and hovered, trying to find out where the dragon was calling from. Once he did he charged right to where they were. A large pit in the ground with a cage large enough to hold Clovis. Fire and Brimstone were placed on the corners to bring some light.

It was dark regardless. The smell of decay and fresh burnt carcass was pungent. Bones of not only dragons, but humans. Unlucky outcasts to have fought and failed to fight or tame a dragon. The sky was dark, the stars could not be seen. They were covered by the smog which emitted from the fire.

Bluelight landed softly on the ground and watched around cautiously. Ech jumped off her new friend and ran to Clovis. Her fear gone, replaced by joy to be reunited with her old friend. The cage was a strong oak, and almost impossible to destroy by hand, or any weapon. Clovis's mouths were tied tightly to prevent her from spraying acid. A few all ready learned their lesson from last time.

"Bluelight! Can you burn this cage?" She shouted moving out of the way. Blue stared at the cage and opened fire at it, breaking it easily. Leaving blue embers on the cage, slowly distinguishing.

Clovis stepped out of the destroyed cage and spread her wings, relishing the freedom. Bluelight approached her and purred slightly. Flourish and Powder both showed their gratitude while Venus and June continued to enjoy their freedom.

"June, Venus, Flourish, and Powder. I'm am so glad you are safe. They didn't harm you did they!"

"Well girlie, you beat us here. Before we could kill your BEAST." Spoke a gruff voice, undoubtedly Alvins'. He was with more than three dozen of his men. All armed, but also scared out of their wits. Fighting two dragons that were trained and disliked outcasts. That thought just didn't sit too well with them.

Bluelight took an intimidating step toward the outcasts, causing a few to scream and run. Making the dragon laugh, Clovis as well. Alvin growled, demanding them to attack. Hesitantly they did, charging forward. Thirty-Eight outcasts counting Savage and Alvin outnumbered them. They had no choice, but to fight for their lives.

A loud shriek like sound could be heard from above. Ech, or anyone else wasn't sure what it was. Then a quick blue projectile shot down and hit a great number of outcasts, scattering them. Ech recognized the projectile as dragon fire. A Nightfury's fire. She looked up and saw her friends; Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, Ruff and Tuffnut.

"Hold it Alvin! Keep your hands off our friend." Spoke Hiccup threateningly…. Well as much as Hiccup could mock being threatening. Toothless and the others landed and growled at outcasts. Bluelight wasn't sure what to make of the new company. They saved Ech and didn't seem to be a threat to her so it didn't attack them.

"Oh you again boy… I have had just about enough of you." Alvin sneered, but retreated a little. His companions had all fled once the rest appeared. Leaving Alvin alone to fight all the dragons and their trainers.

"One day boy. You and that girl will tell me how to train dragons!" He fled after that, leaving the scene quickly.

After the excitement had died down Hiccup approached Ech, who was next to Bluelight. The dragon was nudging Ech playfully and licked her. Causing a small static shock and made her hair stand on end. They both laughed and Ech tried to fix her hair.

"So, I see you made a new friend. A Skrill. Those dragons are tricky to train. How did you do it?" Hiccup's voice was hoarse, as if he was crying earlier.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Ech asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine."

"Well… I was told to train him… I assume he's a boy. Are you Bluelight?" She asked, petting under the dragon's chin. Bluelight gave small grunt, indicating yes.

"So I was forced to train him. Then Alvin sort of threatened us both, even though my friend here tried to eat me several times. We both agreed that we disliked Alvin and partnered up."

Hiccup smiled and scratched his partners head.

"Looks like he sees you as a partner now, instead of a meal. Two dragons. You trained two dragons. That is impressive Ech." Said Hiccup, the admiration in his voice quite noticeable. Ech blushed and thanked him.

Astrid came into the scene holding her axe firmly, as if wanting to strike someone with it. She smiled at Ech then gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah! I mean, it was my idea to save you after all." Blurted Snotlout, attempting to make Ech look at him, to no avail.

She did give small chuckle which made him smile and swoon. Hookfang was sticking his tongue out and not paying attention. Not even when Snotlout fell off from swooning over Ech. Although no one was paying attention to him anyway.

"Let's head home Ech." Said Hiccup sitting on Toothless. The others did the same, except Snotlout who was still mesmerized.

"All right." Ech turned to Bluelight and hugged him. "Come with us. You can have a good home with Clovis and I." She pleaded. Bluelight on the other hand said nothing. He outspread his wings and took off into the air, leaving Ech.

"Bluelight! BLUELIGHT!" She cried out for him several times, but he did not return. Astrid came to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. He just needs some time alone. I'm sure he'll return to you someday Ech." She smiled and wiped a tear from Ech's face.

Clovis came to her master and bent down, waiting for her to board. Ech gave a weak smile and hugged Flourish's neck tightly. Then went around hugging the others.

"Thank you Clovis, for coming into my life. I am glad to have met you. Now, let's go home. I'm starving." Ech climbed onto Clovis who then launched into the air. The other dragons followed and together… They all flew back to Berk again.

Bluelight watched from a distance. His new friend safe, with friends, and returning home. That made him happy, that he was able to save her. Did he want to go back with her, to be with her, and stay with her? That… He has yet to decide.

He gave a loud roar which Ech heard, stopped and turned around. She saw a dragon in the distance. Not being able to make out the figure, but she had a good idea who it was. Bluelight let out a burst of fiery blue flames around himself, as if he was dancing in them. Ech began to tear up again, she loved Bluelight, and she knew that he loved her too.

After the show of blue fire, Bluelight flew away, into the darkness and the clouds of Outcast Island. Or further down to where the waters had yet to lead us. One thing Bluelight and Ech new for sure was that they would see each other again.


	10. On A Sandy Shore

Everyone, including Ech and Clovis were inside the Dragon Training Academy practicing accuracy. Hookfang, Meatlug, and Stormfly had finished and Toothless was up next. After him would be Clovis. Hiccup stood next to his friend and smiled. "All right Toothless! Let's show them buddy!" Toothless readied himself and then fired his Nightfury blue projectile at the targets. Hitting each on the Bulls'eye  
"Good job buddy." Hiccup patted his dragon and he purred. Ech smiled and walked up to the firing mark with her dragon. Once they reached the spot Clovis began preparing her acid fire. All the heads fired simutaniously. All hitting the target, all his the Bulls'eye, cept one. June, Powder, and Flourish gazed at their sister, Venus. Venus lowered her head in embarrassment.  
"It's all right Venus we all make mistakes." Ech said, comforting her dragon. Laughter was heard behind her.  
"Hahaha! Are you kidding me! That was hilarious! Your dragon can't aim!" Snotlout was laughing hysterically and Ech's dragon. Everyone gave him a distasteful look, even the twins.  
"Don't listen to him Ech. Clovis did good. You two are so well bonded, especially on such a short time. I'm impressed." Hiccup's words of praise made Ech blush.  
"Uhh right... So that's it for today everyone." He quickly turned his back to Ech and was about to mount Toothless when Astrid grabbed him and punched him in the arm. She began whispering to him and you could see Hiccup's face turn red. Ech laughed softly and turned away to face her dragon. She hugged Venus's neck softly and reassured her.  
"All right Astrid... I will." Hiccup said, finally consenting to whatever Astrid ordered him to do.  
"Now go..." Her voice was intimidating, but a hint of kindness was in it. Slowly Hiccup shuffled over to Ech, his voice was low.  
"Ech... If you are free later... Would you like to go... on a date?"  
Ech's heart felt a warm flutter in her heart and an enormous burst of happiness spread throughout her body. Without thinking she hugged Hiccup tightly and spoke quickly and loud.  
"Yes of course I will go on a date with you Hiccup!" She quickly covered her mouth and mouthed _Sorry_ with her lips. Hiccup chuckled and told her it was fine.  
"In a few hours, meet at Black Heart Bay, Okay?" The girl nodded and Hiccup smiled then took off on Toothless. Ech just had a blissful moment, that moment with Hiccup. She did like Hiccup, but she also knew that Astrid liked him. Did she make him ask her out, if so... then why?  
"Hah! A date with Hiccup! That's funny. Wouldn't you rather go on a date with me?" Snotlout was standing next to Ech. Showing off his muscles, hoping to impress her. She only rolled her eyes and walked over to the twins. Quietly whispering to them and they smiled.  
"That's it. I officially love this girl now." Tuffnut said happily, Ruffnut agreed with her brother and they both mounted their dragon. The Hideous Zippleback named BarfBelch.  
"Barf- Belch-, Fire!" The twins said together. Barf and Belch stared at Snotlout and fired at him. Snotlout screamed like a little girl and demanded that Hookfang retaliate on the twins. That should keep them busy for awhile.  
Ech climbed on Clovis and waved Astrid goodbye. She left the arena and flew to her house. Ech has been on Berk for more than a month now. Everyone knew she needed a place of her own so they all pitched in to build her a house.  
It was a small, simple, three room house. The first room was the entry room and living room, where Ech could relax from the hectic days. Next was the kitchen, where she could obviously cook. Last was her bedroom, it was a small, simple wooden bed with blue sheets. There was a door on the far end of her rom though that led out to Clovis's sleeping chambers. It was big enough for the dragon to stretch it's necks and take in the sun. There was no roof, so the rain could come in, which Clovis so dearly loved. Outside it looked like everyone else's except the dragon statue on the hood of the house. It was a Snaptrapper. Not only did Ech love it, but Clovis did too.  
Ech had to prepare for her date. But what could she really do? Vikings showered rarely, one pair of clothes and hair was kept the same... Hair. That's what she could do. It was something small but it would do for a date at the least. She grabbed her pine brush and brushed it back. Usually Ech had her hair parted. The right side of her face was covered by her hair, she liked it that way too. Now both of her deep almond eyes could be seen.  
After about an hour Ech was ready to go. She exited her house and Clovis was there waiting for her, like a loyal dragon. Powdered lowered her head so that her's and Ech's eyes were horizontal to eachother. She purred, approving of her master's simple, but new look.  
"Thanks Powder, we should probably go now." Venus gently lifted Ech and placed her on their back, took flight and headed to Black Heart Bay.

When Clovis and Ech arrived Hiccup and Toothless were all ready there. They were over at the shoreline, the waves lapping at the sandy beach. Hiccup was silently, but nervously talking to Toothless, his dragon was smirking. Clovis landed and Ech jumped onto the sand. Hiccup looked over at her, his face red. Toothless was laughing.  
"I'm glad you could make it Ech." He was holding out his hand to her. Ech smiled and graciously accepted it. He took her toward the ocean and sat down in the sand. Ech remained standing, quite unnsure what to do, but Hiccup gestured for her to sit as well and she obeyed. Toothless went over to Clovis and guided her away from the vikings so they could be alone together. Ech gazed at the ocean in the horizon. Such beauty this island had, she never wanted to leave.  
"Ummm... Ech?" Hiccup voice was quiet, but Ech heard him and turned her attention to the boy.  
"This is where we first met. Of course you were unconcious and I brought you back to my place." He paused and laughed weakly. "That sounded a bit weird didn't it?" They both laughed. Hiccup could feel his nerves going down. Ech meanwhile could feel her heart flutter with joy as she was spending time with Hiccup.  
"I'm glad I washed up here on Berk. I've met new friends, befriended two dragons... and met you Hiccup." She gazed at Hiccup and his face was all red again. However, Ech put a frown on her face.  
"But... You like Astrid though. Right?'  
Hiccup quickly turned on the defensive. " No- I mean yes... But I like you more Ech! I mean, she practically forced me to get the courage to ask you out."  
The girl smiled at Hiccup and touched his cheek lightly. Hiccup instinctively did the same and their faces slowly pressed closer. Then a magical feeling happened. A feeling neither of them would forget. A soft, but passionate... Kiss.


	11. Deranged Stranger

Next morning Ech was by the docks, sitting quietly thinking about Hiccup. Their events yesterday. They kissed. Ech smiled and felt her heart flutter. She liked-no loved Hiccup. Clovis purred slightly, knowing that her master was extremely happy. Being with that viking boy has really made her happy. Ech was in complete bliss.

Ech was dipping her feet in the cold ocean water. The sun was sitting lazily on the horizon, rising at a snail's pace. Its reflection shimmered brightly on the water's surface.

"Oh Clovis. I'm so happy. I wish I could relive that moment." Ech sighed happily.

Right when she said that the girl heard footsteps behind her. Turning her head slightly she saw Hiccup. Her eyes lit up with excitement, but Hiccup's looked grim. Although he did give a faint smile once he saw Ech.

"Hiccup, are you okay?"

"No not really. We need to hide the dragons Ech." Hiccup spoke in a hurried tone, but afraid also.

"Why?" The girl gave a confused and puzzled look.

Hiccup said nothing for a moment then spoke grimly. "The Berserkers are coming…"

Suddenly Toothless appeared and went over to Clovis, trying to persuade her to follow him. The Snaptrapper looked over at Ech, who smiled faintly and nodded. Hesitantly Clovis left with Toothless.

"What's going on Hiccup? Who and what are the Berserkers?" Ech asked concerned.

"Another group of Vikings, like the Outcasts, that still hunt and kill dragons. Don't worry though; their leader isn't nearly as terrifying as Alvin. Just maybe as insane…" Hiccup laughed bitterly.

Ech hugged the boy to reassure him. "It will be okay. Also, Hiccup. You never told me the story on how you and dragons become friends."

Hiccup kissed her cheek and gave a sincere smile. "I will, I promise, but let us make sure there are no dragons on Berk at the moment."

Ech and Hiccup searched thoroughly for any sign of stray dragons. They found a few Terrible Terrors playing with each other. Hiccup and Ech quickly guided them away from Berk and into the woods. Several hours later the two walked back to Hiccup's place. It was quiet, deadly quiet. Not a dragon to be seen or heard. Ech wasn't used to that.

"Hiccup, are these Berserker's that bad?"

"Not entirely… It's just their chief. He's a bit out there…."

"What's his name?"

"Dagur. Dagur the Deranged, and trust me. That _Deranged _wasn't put there for decoration."

A noise could be heard down from the docks. Sounded like a ship docking and people stepping off. There were also voices, familiar ones…and one that was a stranger. He sounded like a teen, but he gave off the diction of a standoffish person. Like Snotlout. Hiccup said and walked down to the docks, gesturing for Ech to follow him.

Once the two reached the docks there stood a group of Berserkers and a teen who wore the Berserker crest on his shield, next to Stoick. The Teens hair was a dark red and was tied back in a ponytail, his eyes were black. Next to Stoick was Gobber, a lifelong friend of both Hiccup and Stoick. He is a funny man, missing an arm and a leg. Regardless, he is a dragon dentist.

"Stoick! My apologies for my hasty departure the last time I visited. Those dragons caught us by surprise, I assume you took care of them?" Said the boy, he beamed with arrogance and pride. Stoick's face gave a false sense of eagerness as he responded to the boy.

"Of course Dagur, but what are you doing back so soon?"

Dagur, the chief of the Berserkers, pulled out his sword.

"To hunt some dragons with you. Maybe even to get that NightFury."

Hiccup quickly interrupted, trying to put on a brave façade to the man he was clearly afraid of.

"Hunt down a NightFury? The offspring and Lightning and Death itself. That, Dagur, is impossible."

Dagur glared at the boy and was about to toss him into the water when he noticed Ech next to him. He smirked and roughly pushed the skinny viking boy out of the way to reach her.

"Well well… Who is this gorgeous dame? You weren't here at my last visit. What's your name?"

Ech looked uncomfortable at Dagur then turned to Hiccup. He was fidgeting nervously, wanting to intervene, but resisted, saying nothing. Dagur was waiting for Ech to answer, but was starting to lose his patience.

"Ech. My name is Ech."

"Ech eh? You are pretty, why not come back to Berserker Island and be mine?"

Hiccup winced and firmly grasped Dagur's arm.

"Y-You can't! She is.. uhh.. She is…" He looked away nervously.

"She is…What?" Dagur pressed Hiccup on the subject, his voice full of venom.

"My uhh…. My.. Wife!"

Ech looked at him with surprise then gave him a loving smile. Dagur, on the other hand, didn't look amused. Suddenly he busted out laughing.

"Wife!? Hahahohoho! Ohhh that's rich! Now seriously… Who is she?"

"It is true Dagur." Stoick's gruff voice caught our attention. He was protecting not only his son, but Ech as well.

"Wha- You can't be serious…. Little Hiccup actually found himself a wife! There must be something wrong with her." Dagur had a smile painted on his face.

"Nothing is wrong with her, so leave her alone." Hiccup argued, defending her now.

Dagur grunted and lightly pushed Ech out of the way and headed up to Berk. Stoick and Gobber followed behind him. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ech stayed behind. She was comparing Dagur the Deranged with Alvin the Terrible. Shuddering slightly whenever she thought of the ludicrous Outcast.

"You'll be all right Ech. I promise." Hiccup grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm more worried about the dragons. I don't want Dagur killing any of them."

"He won't." Hiccup said confidently, making her feel more at ease. "I promise."

Ech nodded and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. Finally the two left the docks and headed back up to the island of Berk to find Dagur.


	12. Raptor Capture

Stoick and Gobber were reluctanly walking around Berk with Dagur in search for dragons. Well, at least only Dagur was but so far it was to no avail. Not even hints of dragon activity were present. Stoick and Gobber were relieved that the kids were able to hide the dragons so well. Ech and Hiccup were approaching the other three, staring at Dagur the Deranged, who didn't look mighty thrilled. He walked the village up and down, over and out in search of those "wild" dragons.  
"All right Stoick, where are they! That Night Fury is still around here." Dagur took a large whiff of the air and smirked. "I can smell it."  
Hiccup and Ech walked up to Dagur and reassured him that the NightFury was long gone. That they chased him away and off of Berk for good. Not convinced in the slightest Dagur ignored the hiccup boy and continued his search.  
After awhile Dagur become increasingly bored and halted by the Great Hall. He smiled at the thought of food and entered, taking his seat in an open chair next to Stoick. A man known as Bucket, mainly because he wore a bucket on his head, brought out some fresh mutton and refreshments for the two. Dagur ate and drank greedily feeling quite satisfied of the food that was being served to him. He gazed over at Ech and gestured for her to sit next to him. Ech obeyed, not wanting to upset the Deranged guest, and sat on the left side of him.  
"You know. You could always leave Hiccup for me. A real man. Who can actually kill dragons. He's only good for being a toothpick." Dagur asked. He was intent on taking her away from Berk, whether she liked it or not. Not only did he want to kill Toothless, but he wanted to take the girl Hiccup actually deeply cared for. Hiccup wasn't all to keen on those ideas. He didn't want to lose either.  
The Great Hall was exceptionally quiet besides the pounding and ludicrous voice of Dagur shouting about his exploits and wonders of all the dragons he has slain. Decapitated a Whispering Death, gutted a Changewing, and choked a Puff Nader. Well so he says. Who can really trust the words of the deranged, especially Dagur. The Beserker boy gave Ech a grisly smile and put his arm around her. He smelt like rotting mutton and old boots.  
"Sooo, want to hear when I slew a Monstrous Nightmare? Dangerous beasts they are, but no match for me. Dagur. I could slay any dragon-"  
"Any dragon, then what happened to killing that NightFury when you first came? Was he to much for you?" Hiccup mocked smirking slightly. Dagur's eyes blared with anger as he grabbed Hiccup by the collar and lifted him up, as if he weighed nothing but a feather.  
"Listen to me boy. That NightFury just caught me by surprise! I'm here to get my revenge and kill it. Got it?"  
"Oh yes sir, Dagur sir..." Hiccup's voice was shaken and his assaultor found that amusing. Although he did let him go and returned to his seat next to Ech.  
"Just you wait... I'll get my hands on that- Wha-!?" The ground shook suddenly, rattling everything and causing a few people to lose their balance. Then Mulch, a good friend of Bucket, rushed inside the Great Hall with an alarming face.  
"Stoick! It's terrible! A wild dragon is destroying Berk! Oh Hello Dagur, what brings you to Berk?" Obviously Mulch had forgotten about the Berserker arrivals, but that wasn't the main issue now. There was a wild dragon on the loose on the island... with Dagur here and no dragons. This couldn't be more perfect... Hiccup groaned, thinking how unlucky his day has been so far. Ech walked up next to him and looked just as annoyed, but more worried.  
"Why the sad face?" Hiccup whispered.  
"I'm worried about this wild dragon. What if Dagur tries to hurt it-or worse, kill it."  
Hiccup was also concerned about the same circumstances. However, protecting their dragons seemed to be the upmost important task on hand. He hoped that Toothless and the others were safe, away from Berk or at least away from Dagur's reach. This wild dragon sure picked the worst time to visit and tear down the place.  
"A dragon eh! Is it the NightFury I wonder." Dagur was laughing sadistically as he twirled his axe around his hand and walked outside.  
Ech and Hiccup gave each other nervous glances before hastily following the dragon slayer. Once they were outside there was a herd of different colored dragons. They were blue, purple, and some were a rainbow color. Forelegs and Limp were skinny and long with differnt colored stripes. The tail curved inward into a spiral and would sometimes release, revealing at least a 7ft long tail. Wings were long at least as long as their tail. It was smooth and the outer area of the wing had curved back hooks that could change forward to back when needed. The Neck was long and bare, but the head had a nice long muzzle like the Monstrous Nightmare. Two long horns at the top of his head that pointed backwards. Teeth were about 3 inches long and razor sharp, as were his claws.  
The hoard of dragons tore down the village... Well they didn't exactly tear down. More like carefully and sometimes accidently breaking an item or two around Berk. They seemed to be searching for something. Food perhaps or maybe an item precious to them, like an egg.  
"Haha! Look at these dragons." Dagur sniffs the air and lets out a giant sigh. "Fresh dragon blood. Can you smell it, if not your about to." He charged at dragons with pure bloodlust in his eyes. One of the invading dragons quickly saw him and swiftly moved out of the way of his axe swing. It moved behind him and was about to breathe its dragon breath. Which wasn't fire or acid. It was like ice. A blistering cold that felt as bad as Berk winter nights without a blanket or clothes.  
Dagur's eyes filled with surprise as he felt the chill of the dragons breathe. He could feel his bones freezing. His movement was becoming limited. Still he insisted he fight onward, but any furthur struggle and surely he would get himself killed. Ech became terrified. Even though she didn't like Dagur she valued life in all ways even Dagur and Alvin. The Dragon was about whip his tail at the Deranged boy and send him flying across Berk when Ech intervined. Setting herself between the dragon and Dagur, who was surprised yet again. The dragon whipped Ech harsly across her back causing her to scream in pain. That made Hiccup grimice, seeing her in pain even for saving someone. From that pain Ech fell to the floor, unconcious.  
"Ech!" Hiccup yelled out to her and ran to her, but was detered by the other wild dragons. He was at in impass. The dragons didn't seem to want to hurt Hiccup unless he attempted to get past. Dagur still remained half unable to move due to the freeze breathe of the dragon. The one dragon that lashed out at Ech gazed down at her it then gently grabbed her collar and lifted her into the air. Both Dagur and Hiccup were in shock.  
"Out of my way! I have to save Ech!" Hiccup yelled again, but with pure determination in his voice. The other dragons that were in his path flew up into the air once the one who grabbed Ech did so. Dagur was beginning to regain his momentum and charged at the remaining dragons on the ground. The last dragon still on the floor lashed its tail at Dagur, disarming him. It then froze him on the spot with its breath and grabbed Dagur.  
"What!?" Hiccup was now confused. Not only was Ech being taken away by the dragons, but Dagur was to... Although he wasn't sure that was a bad thing. Well the Dagur part. The Ech part was extremely important!  
Out of nowhere Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut appeared out of nowhere. Astrid ran up to Hiccup and saw the sad desperation on his face then looked up to see the two people being carried away by the dragons.  
"Hiccup. What's going on! Why are they taking Ech?" Astrid said, she was clearly as worried now.  
"I-I-I don't know Astrid... We have to go after them!"  
Fishlegs approached next, staring at the dragons trying to remember something. "Hiccup..."  
The boy stared at Fishlegs impatiently. "What?"  
"Those dragons. I remember what their called. Raptortongues."  
"Raptortongues..." Hiccup nodded then ran off.

The Raptortongues have flown a great distance from Berk. Since then Dagur had regained his movement and was struggling and cursing wildly at the dragon gripping him tightly. Ech was also slowly regaining conciousness. Her eyes slowly opened to see the great salty blue ocean beneath her. First she was calm then panicked. She looked around to see that she was flying with the dragons that attacked Berk, herself being carried by the mouth of one. All of this was confusing. Were where they taking her?  
"Let me down you frozen breathe lizard!" Shouted Dagur. Ech turned her head to see him. So he was captured to, she thought.  
Soon an island came into distance. It was a big island with all sorts of terrain from desert to jungle. An own island of microclimates. The Raptortongues flew to the rocky terrained area and landed softly on a flat surface. Releasing both Dagur and Ech. Dagur was about to choke the dragon who grabbed him was stopped by Ech.  
"Don't Dagur. Don't anger them. We're on their island now..." Ech's voice was calm and serene. Dagur actually looked frightened and stood closely next to her. Both the dragon and Ech stared eachother for awhile then the dragon turned his gaze over the cliff. Ech and Dagur followed behind it and saw a desert,  
"You want us to go down there?" Asked Ech to the dragon. It didn't say or do anything, but Ech could feel an emotional communication between the beast.  
"All right. We will-"  
"WE!? Don't listen to that dragon!" Dagur growled, but was quickly silenced by Ech's glare.  
"We will go down there. I don't know why, but I guess we'll find out. Let's go Dagur." Ech began scaling the rocky mountain down. It wasn't a tall cliff, but the hieght woud definatly kill them if they fell. Dagur hesitated and followed quietly behind.

-  
Toothless and Hiccup were at the beach of the Black Heart Bay, where they first met Ech... and where Hiccup first kissed her. He took a deep sigh and gazed into the sun. Astrid came up behind him with Stormfly.  
"Hiccup, are you ready?"  
"Yes. We have to go save Ech." Hiccup's voice was sad and stressed. A small tear came down his cheek and he wiped it away. Toothless made a small sad growl.  
"I'll be okay pal. Let's go get our friend back." He took his postion on Toothless and fixated his leg in the switch, testing the back wings of his dragon.  
"Let's go Astrid. To find Ech." Hiccup and Toothless launched up into the air, followed by Astrid, Fishlegs, and the others in search of their missing friend.

(NOTE: I do not know what Raptortogues look or act like... I was just making a guess...)


	13. Bone Desert

Both Dagur and Ech made it down to the desert microclimated area of the island. It was vast, they couldn't see how long the desert trailed for. Possibly miles and miles, but it wasn't a large island so it couldn't go on for very long. The desert was hot and humid... Which was normal. A great change from the cool, rocky terrain they were just upon.

The Raptortongue that showed them towards the desert followed them. Just a single dragon. It didn't seem like much of a threat itself, but Dagur sure felt intimidated by the reptile. On the other hand, Ech was calm and collected, having being used to being around both hostile and friendly dragons. "Hey... Ech? How and Why are you so calm around dragons?" Asked Dagur quietly. "Not all dragons are enemies Dagur. Some of them are quite nice and deserve respect. I don't expect you to understand Though. You kill dragons after all." Said Ech sourly. Dagur didn't say anything more to her. He continued to walk with Ech and the dragon in the desert.

After some time the desert floor become inhabited by bones. Dragon bones to be exact from all sizes. Even some as big as a Timberjack. Some of the bones still had flesh on them, decaying slowly. Did they all die by something? A viking or... a wild dragon. If a dragon did this than it has to be an extremely dangerous dragon. Oh if only Fishlegs was here, he would know. He does, after all, have uncanny knowledge about dragons. Though Ech did read the Book of Dragons and she didn't recall a dragon that could kill so many of its own species besides the Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus who Hiccup and Toothless killed long ago. "Look at all these dragon bones... Do you think a viking did this?" Dagur asked, actually somewhat terrified. Ech shook her head. A nervous chill shot through her spine. She KNEW a dragon did this, but what kind. "No... It was a dragon." Ech looked up at the Raptortongue and asked if this is why they brought them here. The dragon nodded and continued walking down the bone decorated desert "A dragon... To think that a dragon could do this. Was a group of dragons or do you think it was a single dragon?" Dagur was whispering to himself while following behind Ech. Soon the Bone Desert began filling with more and more bones. The stench of rotting flesh and blood lingered in the air. There were even some dragons who had just recently died. All their scales still intact besides the decapitated head or torn off wings...or both. Mangled bodies of dragons lay strewn everywhere on the ground. Blood seeping out of torn off limbs and other parts of the body. Even the infamous Dagur felt disgusted on what he saw. Ech herself was speechless. All this Death... All dragons, not a single human though. This island must only be dragon inhabited.

The moon rose shined down on the Bone Desert. It sparkled on the bones of the deceased while the party of three rested for a bit. Like any desert it was insanly warm during the days, but frighteningly cold at night. Thanks to Dagur however, he built a warm, cosy fire with the bones of the dead dragons. "Sheesh... It's cold." Complained the boy while sitting close to Ech. She smiled wirely and punched him lightly. "Oh quite whining. It couold be worse, we could be dead." Dagur nodded and gazed at the dragon. The dragon gazed back and breathed a freezing cold breath into the air. It felt content in the cold temperature, but wanted to be beside Ech. "Ech. May I ask a question?" Dagur said. Ech nodded, not taking her eyes off the fire. "When I first came to Berk, I was feared by you husband-" Ech gave him a confused look. "Husband?" Then she realized what he ment. "Oh Hiccup." Dagur didn't look overly surprised by her comment. "Not married are you? I didn't think so. A beautiful girl like you with a scrawny boy like Hiccup. Anyway. When I first came Hiccup was always scared of me. I came to sign a treaty with our tribes, but I wanted to sign it in dragons blood. Coincidently... They didn't have dragons blood." Ech felt breath stop. Did Dagur figure out that they were friends with the dragons now? If so... What is he going to do? "Then a dragon come upon us. A Zippleback to be exact. My excitement was at a peak! Though Stoick interfered several times, saying we should kill it together in the ring. Then when I was about to kill it... More dragons come. Coincedence? I don't think so. Is it true... Did you all make a pact with the dragons?" Dagur finished and stared at Ech who didn't say a word. Should she tell the truth? If she lied he might know. "Umm.." She wasn't quite sure what to say, she looked up at Dagur and he didn't have an angry look. He seemed interested and... concerned. "We didn't make a pact with them... We learned to train them." Dagur's eyes widened in disbelief, but deep down he believed her. "Train them... Is that possible?" Asked Dagur. Ech nodded and began to explain. "Like people, dragons have feelings, likes and dislikes. They are not all enemies or weapons of destructions. Hiccup... He trained the first dragon... the most rarest dragon of all." "NightFury" Dagur said with shock. "Yes. All of us have dragons. Fishlegs has a Gronckle, Astrid has a Deadly Nadder, Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare, and the twins Ruff and Tuff have the Zippleback. Same one you probably tried to kill." "What about you?" Dagur asked, interested. "I have a Snaptrapper, but I also trained a Skrill on Outcast Island." Dagur nodded and felt comfortable around her... He felt... attracted to her. What Dagur said next surprised Ech. "Can you help me... train a dragon?" His voice was a low whisper. Ech's eyes widened and smiled. "Yes I will... As long as you don't use that dragon for destruction." He nodded and scooted a little closer to her. "Thank you... Ech." Dagur leaned over and was about to kiss her when a sharp, loud roar pierced the air. The trio stood up in alarm and frantically looked around. "What was that?" "The dragon responsible for this..." Said Ech

Slowly a dragon silhouette appeared into the light of the fire. It was large, about as big as Scaludran. It had a dark purple scales with blood stains on them. Its shape was that of a Wyvern, like a Monstrous Nightmare. Snout was long with long, sharp serrated teeth. The tail was long with the wings were short and curved like a crescent. Under belly scales were a light purple. Eyes were a deep maroon that are catlike like Toothless. Two long horns pointed back and there were long curved back spikes along the spine, from head to tail. "Wh-What kind of dragon is that!" Ech was shivering tremendously. She knew what kind of dragon it was... "Odin save us... It's Murderous Dragon. That dragon that lives to kill and kill..." Her voice was trembling. Dagur could sense her fear in her tone so he himself became afraid.

The Murderous dragon gave another ear piercing roar that filled the sky. The Raptortongue growled back preparing for a fight. Ech was frozen in fear. Nothing could kill a Muderous dragon except another Muderous dragon...or an Extermintor. They couldn't... Not her, not Dagur. There was no hope for them... They were going to die.


	14. Unforgivable Sorrow

The Murderous dragon creeped closer to the trio. Its intent was as clear as the blue sky of a Berk morning. Death. To kill those in front of it. Murder, blood, and death! Yes! Yes... It wanted that. The wild dragon flashed its fangs which were soaked in blood. Although it still gleamed in the shine of the moonlight.  
Ech was shaking uncontrolably, Dagur who was right next to her was trying desperatly to help Ech collect her courage. It finally worked and she breathed a short sigh of relief. She was glad to have the Deranged boy with her. Yes, he was a Beserker and Yes he was a dragon killer. But perhaphs... If they could get out of this alive Dagur would change. However they were facing a living and breathing Murderous Dragon. They killed just for the sport, that's how they got their name.  
"Ech. We have to fight it. It's the only way we will live!" Dagur shouted, He looked around the bone pile and noticed a dead viking with an old sword. He quickly grabbed the hilt, twirled it a few times and pointed it at the dangerous dragon.  
"I will die to protect you Ech. I swear that-"  
"We are both going to make it back alive! Go back to Berk... and maybe become friends?" Ech said softly she watched the boy, made also kept a careful eye on the dragon. Dagur smiled and nodded.  
The wild dragon rushed forward at the girl and slashed at her arm. Ech dodged it swiftly and stumbled slightly. The Murderous dragon noticed and reared forward ready to bite her neck. Luckily Dagur ran towards the dragon and swung his sword on its right arm, leaving a deep gash. A Muderous Dragons armor was weak, since it was an offensive dragon ment for killing it was left with minimum to no armor. The gash from the sword caused the dragon to howl in pain and move stagger backwards.  
Ech was not acustomed to fighting with a weapon, but she grabbed a axe with an Outcast symbol on it, but she didn't seem to notice. She firmly placed her hands on the handle of the axe and charged at the wild dragon. The Raptortongue also partaked in the battle. It would occassionally whip it with its tail, slow its movements by its freeze breath, and claws. Sadly the Raptortongue was in bad shape. One of its wings were torn off, an eye missing, and several gashes across its body. It didn't stand a chance against this Muderous dragon.  
Without any hesitation the large Muderous dragon gave a swift swing of his claw and slashed the Raptortongue's neck open. Ech gasped in horror as the wounded reptile slowly fell over to the ground with a loud _thud. _Dagur couldn't believe what he saw, a dragon kill another dragon. He has never witnessed this personally and felt such great sorrow and regret for the dragon that had fallen. His hatred.. His desire to harm and kill dragons like the Raptortongue just vanished.  
As if laughing the Murderous dragon tilted his head back to the last two victimes. It gave a grisly smiled as he pressed closer to the two. The dragon was dead, all was left was to kill this weak vikings, it thought. Oh how it LOVED to kill. To spill the blood of its prey, tear the flesh from their bones, smell the fear swimming in their bodies. Taste the essence of Death of another. Oh how it loved that feeling! The dragon opened its mouth, the pungent smell of rotting flesh and blood lingered in the air from its breath. Ech felt like she was going to gag.  
Quickly the dragon rushed at them at full speed. It was surprisingly fast for its size. Dagur instinctively pushed Ech away to save her from the dragons grip. Thanks to that the Murder dragon missed, it was now between the two teens. It swung around, the tail hitting Ech in the chest and sending her flying a few feet. The dragon faced Dagur face-to-face hoping to make the boy swell with fear. He did not do so, which angered the dragon. It arched its neck and a rasping sound could be heard inside the throat.  
"Watch out! He's going to breathe fire!" Ech warned Dagur who responed expeditiously. He hurled himself into a somersault beneath the dragons belly. Once he was right under the belly he plunged the sword into the dragon. He heard a shrill roar of pain, he pulled out the sword. It was soaked in dragons blood. Dagur fled from the dragon's stomping feet to be near Ech who was watching him tentatively.  
"We're doing good Ech. If we keep this up we can ki-" Before he could finish he was swept aside by a large purple tail. Tossing him into a pile of bones which rattled once he landed on them.  
"Ech!" He croaked, blood appearing from his mouth. He couldn't stand, but he had to try. Ech was in trouble.  
Ech was shaking again. She was facing the Muderous dragon alone and fighting it with an old axe. She had never even lifted an axe, let alone fight with one. The dragon sniffed her, seeing if she would make a worthy meal. It smiled and arched its head back again and thrusted it forward to eat her. Ech screamed, closed her eyes and waited for the large mouth of the dragon to envelope her. She awaited blackness, waited for Death... But she felt nothing. Instead... She smelt a strong smell of chocolate. Opening her eyes slowly she saw... Clovis! But... the Muderous dragon had its mouth wrapped around her dragon. The Snaptrapper lay motionless at her feet, except for a small twitch June produced. The Muderous dragon bit deeper into Clovis's skin, but still no movement. She layed still... Motionless... Dead...


	15. Back Home with a Missing Piece

"Clovis!" Shouted Ech in pure sadness in dread. Clovis... Dead. No.. This can't be. Her very first dragon lay dead... and killed by this dragon... By THIS Muderous dragon!  
The Murderous dragon tossed the dead Snaptrapper aside and refocused its attention to the human girl. Its fangs caked in blood from the previous kill. Ech herself was now frozen... Not by fear, but from anger. She wanted to kill this dragon, even though she had no desire to harm another living creature. Firmly gripping he axe between her hands she waited for the Muderous Dragon to edge closer and once it did she swiped the axe hitting the dragon across the jaw, leaving a deep gash on its lowers jaw. Its bone could be seen. The dragon gave a shriek of pain and staggered back. Dagur saw another opening and ran at the dragon and sliced the neck of the dragon. Dealing the killing blow.  
There was silence in the air. Neither Dagur nor the dragon moved. Then the body of the dead dragon gave a final twitch before falling to the ground and forever remaining motionless. Dagur ran toward Ech and quickly comforted her by embracing her.  
"Ech... Everything will be okay." His voice was soft and calming. Not like the Beserker Dagur that first came to Berk.  
"B-But Clovis... My dragon. She's dead." Ech couldn't keep her eyes off her dead dragon. Tears formed and rolled down her cheek like an endless stream. Ech remained like this for at least another fifteen minutes before the sound of wings could be heard overhead. Both her and Dagur looked up to see Hiccup, Astrid and the rest.  
The first thing Hiccup saw was Ech... with Dagur. That made his heart wrench, but at the same time he was deeply relieved that she was alive. Astrid first noticed the large pile of green scales next to a dead dragon, but quickly came to realization that it was Clovis. She gave a large gasp and swiftly landed and approached Ech.  
"Ech... Clovis..." Astrid didn't know how to say it, even though Ech all ready knew. How does one comfort after your dragons death. Its like having your best friend die and having yourself to blame for it.  
"I know... She is dead... June, Powder, Venus, and Flourish are DEAD!" She screamed the last words before bawling into tears again.  
Hiccup mounted off Toothless and desperatly tried to approach Ech, but it felt awkward with Dagur around... and him holding her of all things. What exactly had happened here? He thought, but his eyes still transfixed on his one beloved. Dagur wiped the tears from Ech's face and helped her stand up. He walked her over to Hiccup who hugged him tightly once she was close enough.  
"Oh Hiccup! It was Horrible! This Murderous dragon tried to kill us and then... and then... Clovis saved me." Her chest lurched everytime she said or thought about her beloved dragon. Hiccup hugged her back tightly, refusing to let her go in such a dire time.  
"I know this is soon... But we need to leave. It is dangerous here and there could possibly be more of these dragons. Don't let Clovis's sacrifice be in vain." Hiccup pleaded. Ech was slowly and slowly regaining her composure, but still mourned over her dragon. She agreed silently that they should leave, and quickly. Who knows what other dangerous lurked on this island.  
With the help of Hiccup, Ech jumped ontop of Toothless's back and launched into the air. Astrid helped Dagur onto Stormfly and lidted into the sky. The others did the same. Ech looked back at the green patch of scales that were once Clovis... she watched as they slowly faded away... as the island faded away and became no more.

Several days had passed since Ech and Dagur's return. Ech, who still was wounded from Clovis's death began to mend. She began to laugh and spend more time with her friends, especially Hiccup. If anyone could make her feel better it was Hiccup, the person she truly loved. Dagur also remained for a few days. Learning about dragons and their ways. he was determined to find a dragon and train one himself, but he wanted that ideal dragon.  
"I will kow what dragon is for me when I see it." He said to Astrid and Hiccup one day while reading the Book of Dragons on a stormy night.  
Now that the Beserkers knew about the dragons on Berk they had no reason to hide, nor did the Beserkers try to kill them. An alliance was formed between them and a friendship was also formed. After some reading in the Book of Dragons went out to search for Ech. He did find her at her at the docks of Berk and sat down next to her.  
"Still thinking about her?" Asked Dagur. Ech nodded, but smiled.  
"Yes. I will always think about her... But I musn't always mourn. Clovis wouldn't want me to do that. Yet... Without her... I just feel like I'm missing a piece of myself." Dagur laughed and Ech gave him a confused look.  
"She isn't gone you know. She lives inside you. Here." He poked Ech's heart lightly and looked into her deep brown eyes.  
Ech put her hand on her chest, feeling her hearbeat and.. if she could listen carefully she could almost feel and hear the sound of Clovis's heart within her. She smiled and a tear dripped down her right cheek.  
"No more crying now, you hear? Can't have a beautiful girl like you crying." Ech thanked Dagur for his kind words and excused herself to find Hiccup.  
Hiccup was out at Badmist Mountain with Toothless. Ech figured he would be there. He occassionally goes there to think, train, or just simply play with Toothless. Ech approached the two partners and cleared her throat to get their attention. Toothless was the first to notice with his acute hearing. Hiccup gazed at her then looked down. He knew that she was still upset, but also knew she was strong... She had a strong will. Hiccup wouldn't know what to do if he lost Toothless. Be a wreck that's for sure... That he knew.  
"Is something bothering you Ech?" He asked in his usual mellow tone. She shook her head and sat down by the lake and dipped her hands in.  
"Just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing."  
"I should be asking you that... But seriously. How are you?" He aksed.  
"Better. Everyone has been helping me with this and I know that Clovis wouldn't want me to be upset and weep over her death forever. She was strong and I have to be just as strong just like her!" Ech smiled and pointed up at the sky.  
"She's in the place where dragons go after they die... I'm not sure what its called, but I know she's there."  
Hiccup smiled at her. She was getting better and her heart was healing after that traumatic experience... But there will always be a small piece missing inside.  
"It's getting late. We should head back. Come here, you can have a ride on Toothless."  
Toothless purred and gave Looked at Ech with his soft round eyes. Ech nodded and walked over to the pair, but stopped midway. She looked up and in the distance an light could be seen. It was faint, but it was a bright blue light, that could faintly be seen in the blue sky. Only Ech seemed to notice it however. She paused then smiled.  
"BlueLight..."


	16. Toothless's Surprise

Bluelight came to Berk in search for his friend. Ech. Even though they had been seperated temporarily they kept the close bond. The Skrill found Ech in Badmist Mountain with Toothless and Hiccup. He landed with a loud _thud _and approached his missed friend. Ech did the same and embraced the purple dragon.  
"Bluelight! You found me! How did you know I was on Berk... Actually that's pretty obvious isn't it?" Ech giggled and Bluelight gave a small purr. Hiccup and Toothless walked up to Ech and the Skrill with a wide grin on their faces.  
"The same Bluelight that helped you escape from Alvin?"  
Ech nodded and turned to face Hiccup. "The very same!"  
Toothless and Bluelight circled eachother and gave small growls and sniffs, a form of greeting between the two. They seemed to like eachother, Toothless even gave Bluelight a slight lick on the cheek which Bluelight returned graciously. Both Hiccup and Ech laughed at the two dragons.  
"Well it seems like they will get along just fine. We should go tell the others the great news." Hiccup suggested, calling the NightFury over. Toothless happily stood next to his friend and allowed him to mount on his back. Without a word from Ech, Bluelight did the same. Ech was the only human that he had allowed to ride on and he intended to keep it that way.  
With a swift thrust of wings, Toothless and Bluelight lifted into the air and headed toward the village of Berk. As they flew Toothless seemed a bit off. Of course he was happy to be flying Hiccup, not that he could anyway without him regardless. The NightFury occassionally glanced around, as if looking for something. Ech wasn't the only one who noticed, Hiccup did too.  
"What's up bud? Is something out there?" Toothless looked up at his friend with a smile and shook his head. Bluelight glanced over at Toothless as if asking the same thing, but he shook him off to. This was odd, even for Toothless.  
The two dragons landed gracefully in the middle of the island of Berk were a group of vikings were quickly around them. Many wanted to see the new dragon that appeared which they quickly identified as a Skrill. Astrid and Fishlegs walked up with the crowd, Snotlout and the Twins were off in a arguement down at the Dragon Academy. So the remaining two decided to leave them. Fishlegs was interested greatly in the Skrill, never having to see one up close. Bluelight proped himself up, ready for inspection. He took pride in his appearance, but he prided his speed above all us. Skrills could rival NightFury's if they were pitted against eachother.  
"This is the same dragon that saved you from Alvin... Quite a surprise he shows up now. After Clovis's death. Perhaps he heard you, and knew that you needed him." Said Astrid looking at the Skrill then back to Ech, who gave a small nod.  
While everyone was preoccupied with Ech and Bluelight, Toothless decided to sneak away. He had an important matter to attend to and he couldn't let anyone know. Not yet. Not even his best friend Hiccup knew and they were close. Toothless loved Hiccup and would do anything for him, but this not only involved Toothless... but Clovis as well.  
Toothless made sure that everyone was looking away from him when he slipped away, however, he did not catch Astrid seeing him wander off. She approached Hiccup and pointed out that Toothless was going somewhere. Hiccup turned around and noticed it as well, Ech also noticed... only because she was listening in on their conversation. She shot them a concerned glance and Astrid motioned for them to follow Toothless, but discretly.

Hiccup, Ech, and Astrid followed Toothless to a cave. It looked like a small cave on the outside, but if inside it became a bountiful cavern of greenery. It was sort of like Badmist Mountain, but there was a larger body of water and it wasn't walled in by rocks, instead it was a wide open space. The group was surprised they haven't seen or heard of this place at all. It was remarkable, it seemed untouched by human hands. Wildlife and plants flourished in the golden sun. The sound of rushing water run through the hidden paradise. Two waterfalls thundered down at the East and West end of the secret place. For some reason here was a faint, but distinguishable smell of cocoa. Clovis has been here.  
The three were careful on where they treaded. They did not want to alert Toothless that they were here. No. They wanted to find out where he was going that was so top secret. Hiccup was the first to see the black dragon.  
"Over there!" Hiccup whispered, surprisingly Toothless didn't hear him.  
Astrid and Ech huddled up close to Hiccup to get a good look at Toothless. He was circling around for some reason, then he breathed a weak fire to warm up an area next to him. After that he quickly looked around, perked his ears and gave a quick whiff to the air. Sensing nothing the NightFury began digging. His back was toward Ech and them so thy had no idea was he was burying... Or digging up. Soon they did find out.  
Toothless put his head in the dirt and then back up with something in his mouth. It was an oval shape. It was green, but had splotches of black on them. It also had a single design of a red flower. Toothless placed the green orb on the ground he burnt to make the area warm. Ech was speechless. She knew what Toothless was doing.  
"Hiccup... Astrid. I know what Toothless is doing."  
"What?" They both asked in unison.  
"Hatching an egg. A dragon's egg."


	17. A Dark Flower

Hiccup gave stunned looks. Toothless hatching a dragon egg! But Toothless is a guy, who is his mate? Was it another NightFury? Hiccup was excited having his dragon be a soon to be father. Ech knew deep down that Clovis was the mother. How did those two dragons sneak off and... mate without either Hiccup's or her knowledge. At night when they were all sleeping, perhaps.  
Hiccup tried to get a better view of the egg. _Snap! _The NightFury lifted his head and stared to where the trio was hiding. However he couldn't see them and he growled. His teeth bare and wings were slightly spread. Hiccup looked down at his feet and saw the twig he stepped on and groaned. So much for being stealthy. Toothless gave a roar towards the vikings and was about to breathe his firebolt when Hiccup burst out of his hiding place. Toothless immediatly halted and perked his ears up and purred.  
"H-Hey Toothless... Sorry to barge in on you... Well we followed you and Wow! An Egg!" Hiccup walked toward the egg and his dragon let him, but was cautious, even though it was his best friend.  
"Toothless. This is your egg right?" Hiccup asked with a wide grin. Toothless gave a slight nod.  
"This is remarkable. A NightFury having an egg... with-" Astrid was cut off by Ech who also had a smile.  
"Clovis... Clovis's dragonling." Toothless gave a happy, but mournful roar. Yes, Toothless loved Clovis. Ech wasn't the only one devestated when she died, but he had the egg to take care of so he couldn't be depressed forever.  
The trio and Toothless agreed to head back and not tell anyone untill the dragon hatched. Which they were quite unsure when it would. Maybe it would hatch in several days or months. Regardless the group would go back everyday and check up on the egg from the cove which they decided to call it Clover Cove, in honor of Clovis. Toothless would always give the egg a nice warm nest while he was away, surprisingly another animal has yet to steal the egg. Perhaps a dragon egg isn't a delicacy or the animals are frightened of the NightFury... or both.  
About two weeks later when the group arrived at Clover Cove the egg was moving slightly. It was about to hatch. Ech was excited she had never seen a dragon egg hatch before. She wanted to get a closer look, but Astrid held her back. She told Ech how dragon eggs explode upon hatching, an odd, but natural behavior. They explode... well at least Ech learned something new.  
As if on cue the dragon egg exploded. Dirt and smoke covered the area where it blew. It slowly died down and a small, black dragon with four heads appeared. It was a Snaptrapper, like Clovis, but had the dark colored scales like Toothless. Another characteristic Ech knew was that it was a male! If only Clovis was here to see her baby dragon, but Toothless was still there he would take care of it... but Ech would to. Ech felt an instantaneous love for the small dragonling. It reminded her so much of her deceased dragon, but also of Toothless. The dragonling gave a tiny, roar and Toothless rushed over with a small fish in his jaws. He fed the his baby and nudged it playfully.  
"It looks like Toothless and Clovis! This is amazing! I've never seen a mixure of dragon species before." Implied Astrid, Hiccup nodded agreeing with her. Ech was all ready trying to think of names for the new dragon. Like Clovis, it was going to be difficult. Four heads with different personalities, but she also needed a name to adress them all by.  
Ech approached the tiny dragon and petted one of the heads. It purred, similar to Toothless's purr and licked Ech's hand. She giggled and soon the other heads began licking her hand. Suddenly one of the bit her hand. She yelped and pulled it back. Toothless was quick to respond and scolded the young dragon who quickly had a remoreful look in its gleaming emerald eyes. The wound wasn't serious, tiny bite marks showed where exactly she was bitten. She did hope that the dragonling didn't all ready have the poison glands developed or else she would be in trouble. Hiccup came up to Ech and inspected her injury.  
"Doesn't look to bad. We'll treat it when we get back to Berk. We should also take the new dragon too. Everyone will be excited... Especially Fishlegs." Ech chuckled when she thought of the walking dragon book enthusiast.  
"I agree. C'mon it is a time to celebrate!" Astrid said happily.


	18. Guess Who!

A month had passed since the hatching of Jex. Clovis and Toothless's baby. Ech, after a few days of deciding, figured out the names for the new baby. Starting from the far left was Twilight. Twilight was a carefree dragon who enjoyed flying at night with his father. Next was Arglow, this was the one who bit Ech. He still has a bit of a mean streak, but respects his father and Ech. Vane was next, quiet and shy like how Powder used to be. Last was Nix, a daring and adventerous one. Always liked taking risk which often made Toothless and Ech worry.  
However, Toothless wasn't the only one with thoughts of a child. Ever since Jex was hatched Hiccup and Ech began talking on how great it would be to have a child of their own. Stoick agreed happily, he believed his son was old enough to start a family. He would be a great father, so Stoick said. Ech didn't doubt a word of it though. Hiccup would make a great father... and a great chief once the time came. Both Hiccup and Ech decided to have a child... and they did. Ech was pregnant. This brought joyish shouts to Berk, everyone was happy... Except maybe Snotlout and Dagur the Deranged if he know.  
Dagur and his Berserkers left the day before Jex was hatched. No news had come from them since their depature, but they were welcome to Berk anytime. No longer Berk had to hide dragons from them, Berserkers were know training dragons themselves while they were one Berk. Dagur refused though. He was waiting for the right dragon. Ech hoped he would find it.  
Hiccup and Ech were down by Clover Cove with their dragons. Sitting on the greenery, listening to the rush of waters, and feeling the heat of the sun on their skin. Ech rubbed her belly, it was slightly bulging, showing evidence of her future child. Hiccup was smiling as he looked at her. They were considered married now.  
"Ech.. Did I ever tell you about a man named Mildew?" Asked Hiccup.  
"Some guy who lived her right? I never personally met him."  
Hiccup nodded. "Hated dragons. Last I saw him was when I was on Outcast island. When I went to save him... I honestly don't know what happened to that old fool."  
Hiccup looked sad, but Ech reassured him with a soft smile.  
"I'm sure he's okay... Well, being a dragon hater I guess one wouldn't want to wish him well." She chuckled and Hiccup did too. He loved being around Ech. She was one of the few people who actually made him feel special.. Besides Toothless. Toothless was with Jex and Bluelight, teaching him how to fish and fire his fire properly.  
Jex was a special case. Two heads could shoot acid like their mother. These two were Arglow and Nix. While Twilight and Vane breathed a fast blue fire like projectile, like Toothless. He was indeed a remarkable specimen. Not many... or any dragons known could fire two different types of fire and be breed from a NightFury. a NightFury who was possibly the last of his species.  
Hiccup stood up and helped Ech to her feet. He called Toothless over, who came after about three minutes. There was a fish in his mouth, and Jex had a squirrel in his. Bluelight came last, nonchalantly walking up to Ech with a wide grin on his face. It was obvious that he enjoyed spending time with the dragonling Jex. Two father figures for the young dragon was great and Ech was a mother figure, even though she wasn't a dragon.  
"We should head back. There others would begin to worry if you are away for to long... I mean with the baby and all." Hiccup said, blushing slightly. That made Ech giggle.  
"Hiccup dear..." She kissed him. "Don't worry. Berk is safe. Nothing is going to happen." As she said that she had a horrible feeling in her gut... Her instincts. Something told her that everything wasn't well. that something was going to happen, but she shrugged it off. Assuming it was just a sympton of being pregnant.  
The group exited Clover Cove through the cave that first led Hiccup, Astrid, and Ech to it. Of course it was only to follow Toothless, but it was used as a retreat for the group when they wanted solace. Ech and Hiccup frequented it often with Jex and Toothless. Good fishing spots, and was hardly disturbed from human interaction.  
As the two vikings and three dragons exited Clover Cove the forest outside was...Disturbingly silent. There were no birds whistling about. Even the wind itself was silent. As if something was preventing it... or someone. Sun the shined down on the forest, but it did not feel welcoming. It felt like heat of revenge. There was no wildlife bustling about. Everything was in complete and utter silence.  
Toothless perked his ears up and growled, putting a defensive wing around Jex and the other around Hiccup. Bluelight surveyed the area for any movement. He quietly moved further out than the group to investigate. Although he didn't sense anything he was still uneasy. He stayed alert as he placed himself back with Ech, protectively. Jex, who was to young to understand what was going on, gave a small whine, but Toothless hushed him with a glare.  
"Hiccup... What's going on?" But Hiccup didn't say anything either. There was more silence then Hiccup widened his eyes.  
"Ech!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back before a hole in the ground appeared right where she was standing.  
A large gray, white, and black dragon appeared. It had traces of green around the sides. The body was snakelike with sharpened spines on the upper side of the belly, which probably helped with digging. The wings were small, and had small holes. If they were there from birth or from previous battle was unknown. The head was large and round. A single horn curved back on it's nose. The mouth was large and inside were six rows of serrated teeth that could rotate! The eyes were white, veined with red, and burst with anger. At the end of the snakelike body was a barbed tail. On top of the dragon stood a man. A large muscular man with a long black beard and a wicked grin.  
"Guess Who!" His voice was gruff. Both Ech and Hiccup looked up in disbelief. In unison they both said a name that was all to familiar to them.  
"Alvin!"


	19. Siege

Alvin the Outcast, back and on Berk! Did the others know? What was he doing here and why does he have a dragon? Did he train it, if so... then how! Hiccup for sure didn't teach him how and Ech didn't either. A sinking feeling filled Hiccup's heart. He knew the answer to that question. Deep down he knew. Mildew. That old crotchety dragon hating, sheep loving piece of dragon dung! The thought of that made his blood boil with anger, but his anger was soon consumed with fear and worry. Fear of what is to become of Berk, his wife, and unborn child. A wide grin appeared on Alvin's face as he pressed forward with his dragon. Ech knew what kind of dragon this one was. She saw it in the Dragon Book. It was called the _Whispering Death. _Yet, somehow Alvin managed to gain the dragons trust and was riding on it! This was absolutley unbelievable! Next to Ech was Toothless he was growling, his wings spread out and saying something to the Whispering Death that no one knew. The Whispering Death however responded with low hisses and a glare. Ech was wondering if the two knew eachother or if Toothless was just being protective. "As you can see boy. I have trained a dragon of my own! His name is BloodFang!" He chuckled and launched at Ech who dodged quickly before being struck. Both Toothless and Bluelight fired their fire at the Whispering Death, but it dug underground to avoid the attack. The dragon did not reapper and both Hiccup and Ech got a sickly feeling in their stomach. "This is bad! Alvin trained a dragon and he's here on Berk! The village is in trouble! Quick we need to head back." Hiccup hastily mounted on Toothless who was ready to go when Ech stopped them. "Wait! What about Jex?" The little dragon gave a frightened whimper. "Hide him back in Clover Cove. Once you do fly back to Berk." Hiccup flew away, heading back to the village with urgency. Ech leaded the black Snaptrapper back to Clover Cove to hide him there. She placed him in a small cave found due south in Clover Cove. It was small and an excellent hiding place from enemies. Once Ech placed the young dragon she climbed onto Bluelight and headed back to Berk hurridly. As she approached the village the sound of dragons and vikings could be heard. Screams of rage and sadness echoed. Both villagers of Berk and Outcasts had their own dragons and were fighting air battles. A few vikings however fought on land, with axes and swords. The landed Outcasts burned down the homes and chased the families out. Several bodies laid strewn on the floor. Be it from Outcast or from Berk was unknown yet. The Outcasts rode on a variety of dragons like those of Berk. Mostly the main four. Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and Nadders. There were two dragons that did stand out among the crowd of dueling dragons. A Whispering Death who was flying with Alvin and a Changewing which was rode by Savage. The two main dragons of the Outcasts were dismounting riders and laying the Berk dragons with ease. Stoick the Vast soon approached Alvin with his Thunderdrum, Thornado. He intended to defend his home even if it costed him his life. Alvin flew toward the Berk chief with a wide grin. He signaled the other Outcasts to stay out of his way. Stoick was his kill, no one shall interfere. The two dragons gave low hisses of displeasure. BloodFang was the first to strike. He whipped his snakelike body toward Thornado like a torpedo in a cicular motion. Stoick dodged the attack and Thornado fired his bellowing roar Alvin who was hit by it. The Whispering Death stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his composure. It then fired a ring of fire at his enemy, Thornado wasn't quick enough to dodge and took the full force of the attack. It burned the Thunderdrum terribly and Stoick right arm was completly coated black. He winced in pain and Thornado was losing altitude. The ring of fire caused one of Thornado's wings to be singed and lose the ability to fly. Alvin laughed and ordered BloodFang to strike again. And he did. It whipped its barbed tail at Stoick who was thrown off and fell from his dragon. Down. Down Down. His screams being drowned by the continuous fighting. Ech's eyes widened. Stoick the Vast was defeated and was tumbling down to the ground. "NO!" Ech heard Hiccup scream as he and Toothless faced Alvin. His eyes were filled with tears of rage. He saw his father plummet down and Thornardo soon following. "Alvin! I will defeat you here and now!" Hiccup screamed and charged at Alvin who ducked and was able to get a clear shot of the boy. Bloodfang fired another ring of fire at the duo, luckily they dodged the attack by Hiccup's quick and skilled manuevering abilites. Ech was trying desperatly to reach Hiccup but was being detered by Savage and his Changewing, Deathwing. Deathwing fired acid, at Bluelight who flew out of the way. It was obvious that Savage wasn't as skilled rider as Hiccup, herself, or Alvin. Still she had to defeat him as soon as possible if she had to help Hiccup. Toothless and BloodFang exchanged blows. Blood seeped from wounds from both dragons. Toothless's left leg was severly injured while BloodFang had a serious of bite and claw marks throughout his serpentine body. Toothless was hitting his shot limit. Two more bolts and he would be done. However, Hiccup was unsure how much the Whispering Death had left. He had to think this through. One false or miscaculated move and he was done for. "This island and dragons will soon belong to me boy! Give up and I _might _let you live!" "Never!" Hiccup and Toothless shouted simutaniously. Hiccup flew higher up into the air where the clouds were dark and gloomy. Toothless could blend in to the dark cover. Yes, like how he fought the Red Death. However, Alvin was aware of the plan. BloodFang rushed forward, mouth gaped open ready to attack once Alvin ordered. Hiccup was about to reach the cover of the clouds when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, he was fine, but what was that pain he felt. The Viking boy looked down at Toothless who had his eyes closed, but quickly opened them. His eyes were filled with pain. Hiccup looked behind him at Toothless back wings. The paper wing that Gobber had crafted for Toothless was torn apart, but that wasn't it. Toothless's tail was askew. Blood rained down from the wound another attack would severe the tail completly. However, having it slightly torn off was enough to render the dragon flightless. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he felt himself fall like his father, but with his dragon. _Am I going to die... If I die.. At least I'm with Toothless. But Ech... _Hiccup looked over at Ech who had defeated Savage by severing both Deathwings wings. She desperatly flew to Hiccup but was once again stopped, by Alvin this time. "Not so fast girlie! Now I will take care of you personally like your boyfriend there!" Both BloodFang and Alvin chortled hysterically. Hiccup's body fell behind a rock formation and she couldn't tell if someone saved him or if he fell...and died with Toothless. The thought brought tears to her eyes. No... She can't lose Hiccup! She would destroy Alvin and find Hiccup! Maybe it's not to late to save him, there could be time! Bluelight charged at BloodFang. The two dragons locked in close combat for several minutes. While the dragons where fighting, the riders were having a skirmish themselves. Alvin wielded a fairly large axe while Ech held a smaller axe. When the dragons were fighting in close quarters, bites and scratches were exchanged between them. Alvin and Ech attacked and blocked effectively against eachother. However, Ech made a wrong move, attacking when she should have blocked the incoming block from the right. Not only did Ech miscalculate her move, but Bluelight did so in unison with Ech. Alvin struck his axe to the right of her face, she managed to move her head back, but it wasn't enough to completly avert the attack. Her right eye received the blow. Blood poured from her eye as it was sliced in half. BloodFang also used his tail as a spear and struck Bluelight in the left eye. Punctering it, leaving both the rider and dragon with one eye. Ech covered her eye desperatly to stop the blood and seperated herself and Bluelight from Alvin. No... She couldn't die here. She had to win! Other than the missing eye Ech was okay. She could still fight. Bluelight roared, saying that he was prepared to sacrifice himself to protect Ech and hsi home. Ech smiled and was about to attack again when she was interrupted by a sudden darkening of the sky. Alvin noticed this too and looked up. The clouds couldn't be soon, but something else could. A pair of large wings. "Get away from her!" Screamed a familiar deranged voice. "Dagur!" She yelled and a large brown dragon with huge wings, about as long as five or seven houses lined up together. It's body was long and snakelike besides the large pair of wings. The dragon was a mixture of brown colors. On its head were horns very similar to a Monstrous Nightmare. The wings itself seemed extremely sharp. Dagur was ontop of the dragon. He flew down to Ech with a dangerous glare in his eyes. "We came to help! Ech, meet my dragon. Sharpwood the Timberjack."


	20. You Lead Now

Dagur sat on the spine of the large brown dragon known as the TimberJack. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw Ech. He then turned his attention toward Alvin and BloodFang. His smile vanished, anger filled his eyes. He would protect Ech with his life. The one girl he loved. Sharpwood steadied his flight so that Bluelight was shortly above his wings and Ech and Dagur were within arms lengths.  
"Alvin!" Dagur roared his name. Alvin stared at him with a glee in his eyes. Another rider for him to kill. Oh he was enjoying this so much.  
"We will defeat you here and now!"  
Sharpwood flapped his large wings and spiraled around BloodFang. He breathed a hot fire towards Alvin and his dragon who dodged, but not unscatched. Ech decided to help Dagur. She couldn't just sit back and watch her friend fight the most dangerous enemy! Bluelight flew next to Sharpwood and the two exchanged locked eyes.  
Alvin was trapped in a vortex of red fire. He desperatly tried to escape, but whenever he did Sharpwood would beat him back with his large wings. Bluelight decided to join in the vortex of fire with his own blue flames. He inhaled and breathed out a blue fire into the vortex. Adding more damage to the all ready wounded BloodFang who struggled now to keep flight. Alvin roared in anger and yelled at his dragon. Calling it useless wasn't fit for it to serve him. Ech gritted her teeth in anger.  
"Dragons are ment to be loved! Not treated as weapons of war!" Ech roared and Bluelight flew into the red and blue vortex. Her axe ready in her hand. Once in range Ech swung her axe at Alvin's head, Alvin tried to counter, but BloodFang was trying to stay airborne and his flying was sloppy. A clean swipe. Alvin's body was still then fell over and was soon followed by BloodFang who couldn't stay in the air anymore.  
Ech gripped her blood dripping axe. She had killed someone, she had actually killed someone. Tears started forming and streamed down her face. Bluelight softly landed on the bloodstained floor of Berk. Dagur landed as well and helped Ech off her dragon, wiping the tears from her face.  
"Don't cry.. Don't cry. You did the right thing." He reassured her. "Hiccup would have done-"  
"Hiccup!" Ech shouted and she ran towards where she last saw him. She was stopped by Dagur who grabbed her hand.  
"It's okay. We managed to grab him before he fell. The NightFury too."  
Ech began crying again, but not of sadness. Joy. Happy that Hiccup was saved. Happy that Berk was protected.  
"Ech!" She heard her name called and turned toward the voice. It was Hiccup. He was limping alongside his almost tailless dragon, Toothless. Both were alive and well. Hiccup hurried toward Ech and wrapped his arms around her. His voice was cracked and began crying.  
"I thought I was going to die. Toothless and I. But thanks to Dagur." He looks at the Berserker boy and nods. "He saved my life. I owe him."  
The three continued talking on how lucky they were to be alive. The remaining Outcasts vanished once Alvin was killed. A few were captured and placed in the dungeons, one was Savage. Some villagers of Berk were wounded and a few killed. Hookfang and Meatlug were seriously injured, but with some rest they will be healed and back to normal. The people of Berk mourned their loses of both viking and dragons. While the three talked Astrid and the twins Ruff and Tuffnut appeared, looking frantic.  
"Hiccup! You need to come with us, now." Said Astrid.  
"Why Astrid what's wrong?"  
"It's your dad... He doesn't look so good." Said Tuffnut  
"Yeah and... I don't think he should be bleeding so much blood." Said Ruff with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Dad!" Hiccup quickly followed Astrid and the twins down to the woods.  
Ech followed to. She was worried about Stoick, was he going to be okay.. or... She shook that thought away and did not want to dwell on it. Stoick was tough. He lived through worse, from what she has heard. The Woods That Howled was silent and gloomy. Crows perched on the branches not to far from were the viking teens were. They cawed and eyed them hungrily. A few seconds later Ech and Hiccup could hear the heavy breathing of a dragon. A Thunderdrum. Hiccup rushed forward to where he heard the dragon breath and stopped in his tracks once he saw something he'll never forget.  
It was Stoick and Thornado. Thornado had lost a wing, it was charcoaled black and layed limply beside him. Bite marks were present thoughout his blue body. Some have healed while others still oozed blood. Half of his tail was gone as well. Stoick wasn't in any better condition. His head was bleeding, an arm was missing a bone pierced through his chest. Hiccup felt like he was gonna vomit.  
"Dad?" Hiccup said softly and Stoick turned his bloody head at his son. He smiled and beckoned him over.  
"My son. Is Berk safe?" Stoick asked and Hiccup nodded, more tears pouring down his face.  
"Good. I fear, my time on Berk is up.." Hiccup's eyes went wide.  
"No! Dad no! You can't! Not when they need you!"  
Stoick gave a small chuckle, but instantly winced in pain and gasped for breath.  
"No son. They no longer need me. They need a new leader. One who can guide both vikings and dragons. They need you Hiccup." There was absolute silence. Even the crows listened said nothing.  
"I love you Hiccup. Lead Berk... to a glorious future..." Stoick gave another deep breath... but he did not exhale. His body went still. Stoick the Vast...was dead.  
Ech came up to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, he kept staring at his father's lifeless body. He lost his mother and now his father. How was he suppose to become chief and lead the villagers when he felt like ripping his own heart out to be with his father in Valhalla.  
"Hiccup?" Ech said quietly and he looked up. Seeing Ech's beautiful face even though she was missing an eye brought joy to him. He could lead the village... Yes. With Ech by his side with Toothless by his side. No one could do it but Hiccup.  
"We need to head back to Berk. I have a speech."  
Hiccup and the others returned to Berk and there was already the villagers of the island waiting for him. Some of their faces showed loss of hope and despair. Many looked at Hiccup for reassurance a new leader. Word of Stoick's death traveled fast however Thornado carried back to Berk for treatment. Hiccup looked over at the people below ad cleared his throat.  
"Umm... Everyone... I uhh.." He shook his head and started again.  
"Everyone here made sacrifices to protect those who are important to you. Your family, your friends and even the dragons who helped us save this village. Yes, the Outcast attacked us and did severe damage, but it is something we can fix. We are vikings. It's an occupational hazard. We are stubborn. We are strong!" There were shouts of agreement. "Together... We will make a new future were vikings and dragons are truly one with another. They will protect us and we will protect them. Our buildings were burnt down, homes lost, but we can rebuild them like we have in the past. Together and with the dragons. Together as one."  
There was shouts and yells of joy from both vikings and dragons. Astrid gave Hiccup a nod. Ech walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She was proud of him. The boy she fell in love with. The Dragon Master and Chief of the village and soon to be father of the child. Yes... A new future will be made, one with dragons as not only as guests. But as family and protectors.

-

_8 Months Later _  
Hiccup was pacing back in forth at the front entrance of his house. Toothless stood there with him, watching his friend walk frantically. Hiccup would occassionally stop and look at the door waiting for someone to come out. When no one did he paced again. He bit his thumb, showing he was worried. Suddenly the door opened and Astrid stepped out. She smiled and nodded. Hiccup grinned and bursted into the house and ran upstairs. A baby's cry was heard.  
He reached the top of the stairs that lead to his room and stopped. Slowly he walked into his room and saw Ech. Holding a small bundle in her arms. Their baby. Ech noticed him and smiled. She cradled the baby in her arms.  
"Come see Hiccup. Come see your baby girl." And he did. He peed into the white cloth that was wrapped around the baby and saw it. It was fair skinned with brown eyes. It was bald like most babies, but would most likely have Ech's hair. The baby resembled her so much.  
"She's beautiful. Just like you." Hiccup said.  
"What should we call her dear?" Ech asked, she yawned. She was about to drift off. She was tired after delivering the baby. Hiccup thought for a moment then responded.  
"Fina... Her name will be Fina."

**THE END  
Now, should I have a sequel? If so let me know. Thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
